Topeng sang Pangeran
by A.J Kim
Summary: Jung Yunho seorang Raja yang mempertaruhkan dirinya menikahi seorang Pangeran yang tidak diketahui Rupanya demi menguasai kerajaan yang di idam idamkannya selama ini. apakah Sang raja tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusannya? mengingat banyaknya 'Rumor' tidak baik terhadap sang Putra mahkota calon istrinya! YUNJAE FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

Hii~ ini adalah fanfic kedua yang saya publish disini :D dan disini saya khusus buat ff yunjae! Sedangkan di FB saya baru nulis FF Onkey...

Fanfic ini adalah Remake dari novel yang berjudul _**'Topeng sang Putri' **_ apa ada yang pernah membacanya?

Saya hanya menambahkan dan mengurangi adegan dengan menyesuiakan Yunjae sebagai Castnya.. dengan versi aslinya yang _Straight _tapi dalam FF ini saya membuatnya menjadi Yaoi... karena saya tidak suka FF _GENDERSWITCH_ -_-

_**Sooo~ Dont Like Dont Read ^^**_

"Kau sudah gila, Jung Yunho?" tanya Yoochun tak percaya.

"Tidak," sahut Yunho tenang namun tegas.

Yoochun tidak mengerti apa yang mempengaruhi pikiran Yunho sehingga pria itu tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Putra dari Kerajaan Aqnetta yang kecil tetapi subur dan makmur.

Tidak dapat disalahkan kalau pria yang baru saja diangkat menjadi Raja – menggantikan ayahnya yang meninggal karena sakit – itu berambisi untuk memasukkan kerajaan tetangga itu ke dalam wilayah kerajaannya yang luas, Skyvarrna. Sebagai teman akrab sejak kecil, Yoochun tahu Jung Yunho sejak dulu mempunyai keinginan itu. Seperti banyak negara lain, kerajaan kecil itu sangat menarik perhatian. Wilayahnya memang kecil tetapi kesuburan tanahnya dan kekayaan alamnya sangat besar. Konon sejak Kerajaan Aqnetta berdiri banyak yang berusaha menguasainya tetapi tidak ada yang pernah berhasil. Dan sampai sekarang hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kekuatan militer Aqnetta tidak dapat diabaikan. Kekuatan militernya yang tangguh itulah yang membuatnya tetap damai dalam kebebasannya.

Siapapun yang ingin menyerang Kerajaan Aqnetta selalu berpikir berulang kali. Apalagi terdengar adanya kabar bahwa Kerajaan Aqnetta mempunyai sekelompok pasukan rahasia yang tiada tandingnya. Memang satu-satunya jalan yang termudah untuk memasukkan Aqnetta ke dalam Skyvarrna adalah dengan menikahi Pangeran Kerajaan Aqnetta. Tetapi Yoochun tetap tidak setuju dan tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho punya pikiran seperti itu. Semua Pangeran maupun Raja tahu itu satu-satunya jalan yang termudah, apalagi Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta saat ini hanya ada seorang dan kemungkinan besar ialah pewaris tahta kerajaan kelak bila Raja Kim Hye Sung meninggal.

Tetapi tidak satupun yang mengambil jalan itu karena mereka tidak tahu banyak tentang Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta ini. Bahkan penduduk Aqnetta sendiri tidak banyak mengetahui Pangeran mereka.

"Kau mengerti apa yang kaurencanakan ini, bukan?" tanya Yoochun untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Berapa kalikah aku harus mengatakannya padamu, Yoochun?" Yunho balas bertanya, "Aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak. Bahkan sebelum aku mengatakannya padamu, aku telah menetapkan bahwa aku tidak akan membatalkannya. Aku akan meneruskan rencanaku tak peduli kalau ada yang tidak setuju."

"Kau harus tahu, Yunho, Pangeran yang satu ini tidak banyak kita ketahui," Yoochun memperingatkan, "Hampir tidak ada yang mengetahui tentangnya. Bahkan penduduk Kerajaan Aqnetta sendiri tidak banyak mengetahuinya."

"Aku tahu," sahut Yunho, "Ia tidak pernah meninggalkan Istana Vezuza dan tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya pada siapapun."

"Kau juga harus tahu kabar tentangnya," Yoochun terus memperingatkan sahabatnya demi berusaha membatalkan rencana yang dianggapnya rencana paling konyol yang pernah diketahuinya. "Di kalangan penduduk Aqnetta beredar kabar bahwa Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta tidak setampan-secantik Putra-Putri yang lain. Bahkan mereka mempunyai keyakinan Pangeran mereka jelek dan gemuk sehingga membuat Raja Kim Hye Sung malu dan melarangnya meninggalkan Istana Vezuza." Yunho terus mendengarkan ceramah sahabatnya sambil mengangguk- angguk bosan.

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh bagimu tetapi ini benar. Karena malunya, Raja Kim Hye sung tidak pernah mengucapkan nama putranya kepada siapapun, sehingga tidak seorangpun penduduk yang tahu nama putra mahkota."

Yoochun jengkel melihat sikap Yunho yang seakan mengacuhkannya. "Kau mendengarkanku, Yunho?"

"Aku mendengar semuanya, dan kau harus tahu aku sudah tahu semua yang kaukatakan itu."

"Lalu mengapa kau mempunyai rencana konyol seperti itu?"

"Rencana konyol?" tanya Yunho keheranan, "Kaukatakan rencana hebat ini rencana konyol?"

"Apalagi kalau bukan rencana konyol?" tanya Yoochun geram, "Tidak ada seorang Pangeran pun yang mempunyai pikiran sepertimu. Tidak seorangpun yang mengambil resiko untuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak jelas itu."

"Pikiran mereka lain denganku," kata Yunho santai.

"Dengar baik-baik, Yunho," Yoochun menggebrak meja di depannya – tanda ia mulai tidak sabar melihat sikap Yunho yang tidak peduli pada apapun yang dikatakannya, "Kita tidak tahu seperti apa rupa Pangeran yang satu ini. Kita juga tidak tahu seperti apakah wataknya. Bagus kalau ia mempunyai sifat yang baik walau wajahnya tidak seperti yang kauharapkan. Tetapi kalau wataknya buruk, maka yang celaka adalah kau kemudian Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Aku tidak ingin kau mengambil resiko itu."

"Kau juga harus mendengarkanku baik-baik, sahabatku," Yunho turut menggebrak meja Ruang Kerjanya dan menatap tajam wajah Yoochun, "Aku tidak peduli pada protes siapa pun tentang rencanaku ini. Aku tidak akan membatalkan rencanaku ini. Tidak akan," ulang Yunho dengan tegas.

Yoochun duduk kembali di kursinya dengan putus asa. Dengan nada putus asa pula ia berkata, "Baiklah, Yunho. Percuma menghalangimu." Yunho pun kembali duduk. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan ia menatap wajah putus asa Yoochun.

"Aku tahu sejak dulu engkau memang tertarik pada Kerajaan Aqnetta," kata Yoochun seperti orang yang kalah perang, "Mungkin ini satu-satunya jalan yang teraman untuk mewujudkan impianmu menguasai kerajaan itu." Yoochun menatap lekat-lekat wajah Yunho sebelum dengan penuh kesedihan berkata, "Aman bagi orang lain tetapi tidak bagimu."

"Kau tahu sendiri kekuatan Aqnetta tidak dapat diabaikan. Kerajaan Aqnetta terlalu kuat untuk diserang oleh kita walau aku yakin kekuatan kita sebanding dengan mereka. Kabarnya Aqnetta mempunyai pasukan rahasia yang sangat kuat."

Yunho mengangguk. "Itulah yang membuatku tidak yakin kita akan menang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka sangat kuat tetapi tidak ada yang berani mencoba mengusik pasukan itu bahkan penduduk Kerajaan Aqnetta sendiri."

"Seorang temanku pernah berkunjung ke Istana Vezuza ketika ia ada urusan dagang dengan kerajaan itu. Katanya ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman ketika berada di sana . Ia merasa ribuan mata selalu mengawasinya dengan ketat. Aku menduga perasaan itu karena keberadaan pasukan rahasia itu di Istana Vezuza."

"Harus kauketahui selama berada di Istana Vezuza , ia sama sekali tidak bertemu sang Pangeran juga tidak mendengar tentangnya dari orang-orang Istana," Yoochun kembali mengingatkan kemisteriusan Putra Kerajaan Aqnetta.

"Aku tahu," kata Yunho, "Lee teuk juga pernah ke sana ketika ayahku masih hidup. Dan ia juga tidak bertemu dengan Pangeran juga tidak mendengar tentangnya."

"Putra Mahkota ini sangat misterius, jangan mengambil resiko apapun. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu berdampingan dengan namja yang tidak pantas denganmu. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bila memang benar seperti yang dikabarkan itu."

Yunho hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Mengapa kau khawatir seperti itu, Yoochun? kau seperti ibu-ibu yang mencemaskan anaknya yang akan menikah." Yoochun geram karenanya.

"Jangan cemas, aku telah memikirkan semuanya. Tidak ada satupun yang terlewatkan termasuk kemungkinan kalau Pangeran itu jelek, gemuk, atau apapun yang buruk-buruk yang kita semua perkirakan. Bahkan kemungkinan kalau ia ternyata lebih tua dariku." Yoochun mengawasi sang Raja yang tampak percaya diri dengan rencananya itu. Dia tidak dapat membayangkan bila temannya harus berdampingan dengan seorang yang jelek. Sebagai sahabatnya, Yoochun lebih senang kalau Yunho menikah dengan seorang gadis yang cantik dan ramping. Gadis seperti itulah yang cocok untuk Yunho yang tampan dan gagah, bukan Namja pilihannya. Tetapi apa yang dapat dilakukan Yoochun? Ia telah berusaha membuat Yunho membatalkan rencananya tetapi ia tidak berhasil.

"Sekarang bantu aku menyusun surat lamaran yang indah dan pasti membuat sang Pangeran menerimanya."

"Tanpa kata-kata yang indah pun, ia pasti akan menerimanya," kata Yoochun setengah mengejek, "Ia pasti merasa sangat beruntung dapat menikah dengan pria sepertimu."

"Cepat bantu aku!" yunho pura-pura marah, " Surat ini harus sudah siap dalam waktu lima menit."

" Lima menit?" tanya Yoochun tak percaya, "Kau gila, Yun?"

"Tidak," sahut Yunho, "Aku sudah memanggil Lee teuk sebelum kau datang tadi. Dan kuperkirakan ia telah siap berangkat ke Aqnetta dalam waktu lima menit lagi."

"Kau benar-benar Raja paling gila yang pernah kuketahui," kata Yoochun, "Juga paling tidak masuk akal."

"Sudah cukupkah ejekan itu?" tanya Yunho acuh, "Aku rasa justru itu yang membuatmu terus berteman denganku."

"Kau benar," jawab Yoochun, "Sejak dulu kau memang seperti itu. Sekali mempunyai keinginan, selalu berusaha mewujudkannya tanpa peduli apa kata sahabatmu ini." Yunho tersenyum puas sambil menyodorkan pena kepada Yoochun.

"Ini benar-benar gila. Kau yang akan menikah tapi aku juga harus ikut repot."

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pandai merayu." Yunho berkata jujur, "kau lebih pandai dari aku."

"Kau memang pandai memanfaatkan orang lain," gerutu namja tampan berjidat lebar itu, "Sekarang katakan apa yang harus kutulis. Bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada sang Pangeran atau bahwa kau ingin mempersatukan dua kerajaan melalui ikatan perkawinan."

"Karena tujuan pernikahan ini murni karena politik, katakan saja untuk mempersatukan dua kerajaan," sahut Yunho tegas, "Aku yakin ia pasti menerimanya."

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa atas semua kekonyolanmu ini," gerutu Yoochun.

"Terus saja menulis," perintah Yunho.

Suara ketukan yang tiba-tiba terdengar menghentikan gurauan kedua sahabat itu.

"Masuk!" sahut Yunho.

Lee teuk muncul lengkap dalam pakaian kementeriannya.

"Selamat siang, Paduka. Selamat siang, Sir Yoochun," sapa Lee teuk.

"Selamat siang," sahut mereka.

"Saya melaporkan bahwa saya telah siap menuju Kerajaan Aqnetta."

"Tetapi surat lamarannya belum siap," keluh Yoochun.

" Surat lamaran?" tanya Lee teuk tak mengerti. Pandangan menyelidik Yoochun menatap tajam wajah tak bersalah Yunho.

"Sudah lanjutkan tugasmu," kata Yunho pada Yoochun kemudian pada Lee teuk ia berkata, "Duduklah dulu."

"Baik, Paduka." Lee teuk mengambil tempat tepat di samping Yoochun. "Kalau boleh saya tahu, Paduka. Untuk apakah surat lamaran itu?"

"Raja kita punya rencana konyol yang tak masuk akal," jawab Yoochun, "Ia bermaksud menikahi Putra Kerajaan Aqnetta."

Lee teuk terkejut karenanya. Sebelum pria itu sempat mengatakan apapun, Yunho mendahuluinya, "Jangan berkomentar apapun. Tidak ada gunanya. Rencana ini tetap berjalan walau kalian tidak setuju."

"Ia benar," Yoochun mendengus, "Aku telah berusaha membujuknya tetapi ia tetap tidak berubah pendirian."

"Anda tahu resikonya bila menikah dengan orang yang tak banyak kita ketahui, bukan? Resikonya bukan hanya akan menimpa diri Anda tetapi juga Kerajaan Skyvarrna."

"Aku tahu." Yunho sudah bosan diceramahi hal yang sama sepanjang siang hari ini. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian Lee teuk, ia bertanya, "Sudah selesai, Yoochun?"

"Sebentar lagi," Yoochun menjawab sambil terus menulis. Lee teuk terus memperhatikan Yoochun yang sibuk menyelesaikan tugasnya, sementara itu Yunho yang melihat surat lamaran itu hampir selesai, segera mempersiapkan penanya.

"Selesai," kata Yoochun pada akhirnya, "Ditambah tanda tanganmu, maka surat ini akan resmi darimu." Yunho menerima surat itu dan membacanya sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangannya kemudian memasukkan surat itu ke dalam sampul surat yang telah disiapkannya.

"Berikan surat ini pada Raja Kim Hye Sung dan sampaikan maafku padanya karena tidak dapat datang sendiri."

Lee teuk bangkit dan menerima surat itu. "Baik, Paduka."

"Setelah tugasmu selesai, segera kembali ke sini."

"Baik, Paduka," sahut Lee teuk. Segera setelah berpamitan pada Yunho dan Yoochun, Lee teuk meninggalkan Kamar Kerja.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kereta kudanya, lee teuk terus memandangi surat di tangannya sambil terus berpikir. Tetapi ia tetap tidak mengerti mengapa Rajanya tiba-tiba melamar Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta yang sangat misterius bagi semua orang.

"Kita berangkat," kata Lee teuk pada kusir kudanya sebelum naik kereta.

"Baik."

-0-

Raja kim Hye sung duduk di Ruang Rekreasi sambil bersantai membaca koran dan menikmati hangatnya kopi hitam. Itulah kebiasaannya di pagi hari. Seharian mengurus banyak urusan kerajaan membuatnya lelah dan hanya di pagi hari seperti inilah ia bisa beristirahat. Tengah ia menikmati istirahatnya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. "Masuk!" kata Raja Kim.

"Lapor, Paduka," kata prajurit itu, "Menteri Luar Negeri Kerajaan Skyvarrna ingin bertemu Anda. Katanya ini urusan yang sangat penting yang menyangkut dua kerajaan."

"Sepenting apakah urusannya?" gumam Raja Kim jengkel.

"Maafkan saya, Paduka," kata prajurit itu, "Saya telah mengatakan padanya bahwa Anda tidak senang diganggu pada pagi hari tetapi ia mengatakan Raja Jinki memberinya tugas yang sangat penting dan ia harus bergegas kembali ke Kerajaan Skyvarrna."

"Baiklah," kata Raja, "Katakan padanya untuk menungguku di Ruang Tahta. Aku akan menemuinya di sana ."

"Baik, Paduka." Prajurit itu pergi untuk melakukan tugas yang diperintahkan padanya. Tak lama kemudian pintu diketuk lagi.

" Ada apa lagi?" kata Raja Kim geram.

" Ada apa, Paman?" Eric terkejut melihatnya.

"Kukira kau adalah prajurit itu lagi."

" Ada apa Menteri Luar Negeri Kerajaan Skyvarrna datang sepagi ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Katanya sangat penting."

Eric ingin tahu apa yang dibawa Menteri itu dari kerajaannya yang luas. "Boleh aku ikut?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Justru aku mengharapkan kau ikut," kata Raja Kim, "Engkaulah calon penggantiku."

Eric senang mendengarnya. Ribuan kali ia mendengarnya, ia tidak akan bosan. Memang sejak dulu itulah yang diharapkannya, menggantikan pamannya. Berdua mereka menemui Menteri Luar Negeri Kerajaan Skyvarrna di Ruang Tahta.

"Selamat pagi, Paduka," sapa Lee teuk ketika melihat mereka, "Maafkan saya yang telah menganggu Anda sepagi ini."

"Selamat pagi," tersenyum ramah, "Urusan penting apakah yang membuatmu datang sepagi ini?"

"Saya diperintahkan oleh Paduka Raja Jung Yunho untuk menyampaikan surat pada Anda. Sebelumnya ia minta maaf karena tidak dapat datang sendiri."

"Katakan padanya aku mengerti. Memang sulit memerintah kerajaan yang seluas itu."

Lee teuk merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan surat itu. "Ini surat dari Paduka Raja Yunho," katanya sambil menyerahkan surat itu.

Eric menerima surat itu kemudian memberikannya pada Raja. Raja Kim Hye sung membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Di sampingnya Eric yang ikut membaca terkejut melihat isi surat itu yang berbunyi:

_**Kepada Yang Terhormat Paduka Raja Kim Hye Sung. **_

_**Hubungan antara Kerajaan Aqnetta dan Kerajaan Skyvarrna telah terjalin dengan baik sejak lama. Persahabatan yang telah berlangsung selama lebih dari tiga abad ini telah mempererat hubungan kedua kerajaan. Sebagai kerajaan yang bertetangga, saya merasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kita semakin mempererat hubungan itu. Saya telah banyak mendengar tentang Putra Anda. Banyak yang mengatakan ia sangat cantik sehingga Anda tidak rela ia dilihat oleh orang lain. Sayapun kemudian merasa tidak pantas untuk mendampinginya. Tetapi demi mempererat hubungan dua kerajaan yang bertetangga ini, saya memberanikan diri untuk melamarnya. Dengan pernikahan ini, Kerajaan Aqnetta yang makmur dan Kerajaan Skyvarrna yang luas dapat lebih saling mendukung. Pada akhirnya kedua kerajaan ini akan mempunyai hubungan yang sangat erat yang kelak akan sangat bermanfaat bagi generasi mendatang. Melalui pernikahan antara saya sebagai Raja Kerajaan Skyvarrna dan Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta, dapat dikatakan Kerajaan Skyvarrna menjadi wilayah dari kerajaan Kerajaan Aqnetta demikian pula sebaliknya. Hal ini selain dapat memperluas hubungan kerjasama antara dua negara juga dapat menghilangkan perbedaan yang selama ini ada di kedua kerajaan.**_

_**Pada akhirnya, pernikahan ini akan menguntungkan kedua belah kerajaan.**_

_**Hormat saya, **_

_**Jung Yunho**_

Eric mengawasi raut tak percaya Raja Kim dengan cemas.

"Hal ini tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya," Raja kim memandang Lee teuk tak percaya. "Katakan pada Raja Yunho aku setuju dengan pendapatnya."

"Paman?" bisik Eric cemas, "Raja Jung Yunho hanya ingin menguasai kerajaan kita."

"Mengapa kau cemas, Eric?" Raja Kim balas bertanya dengan berbisik, "Kedua kerajaan akan menjadi satu dengan pernikahan ini. Sejak dulu aku ingin menguasai kerajaan yang luas seperti Kerajaan Skyvarrna dan dengan pernikahan ini impianku terwujud."

"Tetapi kerajaan kita menjadi milik mereka."

"Tidakkah kau mengerti? Pernikahan dua Putra Mahkota dari dua kerajaan akan mempersatukan dua kerajaan. Seperti yang dikatakan Raja Yunho dalam suratnya, Kerajaan Skyvarrna menjadi wilayah Kerajaan Aqnetta dan Kerajaan Aqnetta menjadi wilayah Kerajaan Skyvarrna."

"Berarti aku bukan lagi pengganti Paman?" tanya Eric tak percaya.

"Maafkan aku, Nak. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu tetapi inilah yang akan terjadi dengan pernikahan ini," Raja Kim menepuk bahu Eric sekilas. "Demi kemajuan Kerajaan Aqnetta, kau harus merelakan hal ini."

Eric kecewa bercampur geram mendengarnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia meninggalkan Ruang Tahta. Lee teuk kebingungan melihat pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja dengan marah.

"Abaikan dia. Sekarang kita akan membicarakan isi surat Raja Kim. Katakan padanya aku sepenuhnya setuju padanya. Aku menerima lamarannya," kata Raja Kim dengan gembira, "Atau aku harus menulis surat untuknya?."

"Menurut saya, lebih baik kalau Baginda membalas surat Paduka Raja Yunho sehingga tidak akan ada keraguan ketika saya menyampaikan balasan Anda."

"Tentu. Tentu saja," Raja Kim mengangguk mengerti. "Tunggulah sebentar." Kemudian Raja memerintahkan kepada prajurit untuk mengambilkan kertas dan pena dari Ruang Gambar yang dekat dengan Ruang Tahta.

Sambil menunggu prajurit itu kembali, Raja kim mengajak Lee teuk bercakap-cakap. "Raja Yunho memang seorang raja yang cakap walau ia masih muda. Aku tidak pernah menyangka ia mempunyai pikiran yang sangat jauh tentang hubungan dua kerajaan ini."

"Anda benar, Paduka," sahut Lee teuk, "Ketika Raja Jung Jinki meninggal, Kerajaan Skyvarrna menjadi kacau tetapi Raja Yunho dapat segera menguasai keadaan."

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa dengan menikahkan putraku dengannya, kedua kerajaan ini akan mempunyai hubungan kerabat bahkan kedua kerajaan tetangga ini dapat menjadi satu kerajaan. Sungguh merupakan suatu keberuntungan bagi kerajaan kecil ini untuk dapat menjadi satu dengan Kerajaan Skyvarrna yang luas."

Akhirnya Lee teuk mulai dapat memahami mengapa Yunho melamar Putra Kerajaan Aqnetta. Tetapi ia tetap tidak mengerti mengapa demi menguasai Kerajaan Aqnetta , ia rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menikah dengan Putra mahkota yang konon sangat tidak cocok menjadi seorang Pangeran sejati.

"Juga merupakan keberuntungan bagi Kerajaan Skyvarrna untuk dapat bergabung dengan Kerajaan Aqnetta yang makmur dan kaya hasil alam," Lee teuk merendah.

Raja Kim tertawa karenanya. "Kerajaan Skyvarrna beruntung memiliki seorang menteri sepertimu."

"Kerajaan Aqnetta juga beruntung memiliki seorang Raja yang sebijaksana Anda, Paduka." Raja Hye sung senang melihat sikap lee teuk yang penuh rasa hormat dan kesopanan.

Prajurit yang ditugaskan Raja untuk mengambil kertas beserta pena itu akhirnya tiba. Dengan setengah membungkuk hormat, ia menyerahkan benda-benda itu pada Rajanya. Segera setelah menerimanya, Raja Hye sung menulis surat jawabannya. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit ia telah selesai menuliskan semua kegembiraan dan persetujuannya atas lamaran Yunho.

"Berikan ini pada Raja Jung Yunho," katanya sambil menyerahkan surat itu pada Lee teuk.

"Baik, Paduka," jawab Lee teuk mengambil surat balasan raja dengan sopan.

"Apakah engkau mau sarapan pagi di sini bersamaku?" Raja Hye sung tiba- tiba mengundang Lee teuk sebagai wujud kegembiraannya.

"Saya akan senang sekali tetapi maafkan saya, Baginda. Paduka Raja Yunho memerintahkan saya untuk segera kembali setelah menerima jawaban Anda atas suratnya."

"Ya… ya tentu saja," kata Raja berulang-ulang. "Bila demikian halnya, aku tidak dapat memaksamu lagi. Sampaikan juga salam dan hormatku pada Raja Yunho."

"Baik, Baginda," kata Lee teuk sambil membungkuk hormat, "Semua perkataan Anda akan saya sampaikan pada Paduka Raja Yunho."

Tak lama kemudian Lee teuk meninggalkan Istana Vezuza dengan berbagai perasaan. Lamaran telah diterima. Untuk hubungan kedua kerajaan sudah jelas tetapi tidak untuk masa depan Raja dari Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Lee teuk tidak dapat membayangkan seperti apakah rupa Putra Kerajaan Aqnetta. Dan kalau apa yang dikatakan banyak orang tentangnya itu benar, dia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kebahagiaan Rajanya yang harus berdampingan dengan Pangeran itu. Lee teuk telah menjadi Menteri Luar Negeri Kerajaan Skyvarrna sejak Yunho masih kecil. Dan hubungan mereka sudah akrab seperti ayah dan anak. Lee teuk tahu seperti dirinya, Raja Jinki mengharapkan Yunho menikah dengan seorang gadis yang cantik jelita bukan dengan namja yang tak banyak diketahui orang.

Bahkan dikatakan gemuk, buruk dan entah apa lagi. Yang pasti kesan yang dikatakan banyak orang tentang Putra Kerajaan Aqnetta adalah bahwa Pangeran itu tidak pantas menjadi seorang puta mahkota sejati yang anggun, cantik dan penuh pesona. Karena itu Raja Hye sung malu dan melarang sang anaknya meninggalkan Istana Vezuza. Kalau memang ini yang diinginkan Yunho, lee teuk tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia baru mengetahui rencana ini setelah semuanya terlambat. Ketika utusan Yunho datang ke rumahnya untuk menyampaikan perintah Raja, tanpa curiga segera mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke Kerajaan Aqnetta. Dan di Istana Qringvassein , ia tidak punya banyak kesempatan untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah direncanakan Yunho hingga memerintahkannya untuk segera berangkat ke Kerajaan Aqnetta. Semua telah siap ketika ia tiba dan yang dapat dilakukannya hanya melakukan tugas itu walau hatinya bingung dan tidak setuju dengan rencana ini. Yoochun benar, ini rencana konyol tetapi juga rencana yang sangat berani.

Menempuh resiko yang sangat besar hanya untuk menguasai Kerajaan Aqnetta yang kecil tetapi sangat menarik perhatian kerajaan manapun. Pangeran-pangeran dari kerajaan lain pasti juga tahu dengan menikah sang putra Mahkota, mereka dapat menguasai Kerajaan Aqnetta. Tetapi sebesar apapun ambisi mereka, tidak ada yang berani mengambil resiko itu. Hanya yunho saja yang berani mengambil resiko. Lee teuk memandangi halaman Istana Vezuza yang sangat luas. Istana Vezuza sangat megah dan indah. Walaupun Kerajaan Skyvarrna lebih luas dari Kerajaan Aqnetta, tetapi Lee teuk mengakui Istana Vezuza lebih indah daripada Istana Qringvassein.

Di dalam istana yang indah bagai istana negeri dongeng itu, tinggal seorang pangeran yang penuh misteri bagi siapapun kecuali orang Istana Vezuza sendiri. Lee teuk menghela napas dengan pasrah. Seperti apapun rupa sang calon istri Raja Yunho, ia berharap pemuda itu dapat membahagiakan Yunho. Lee teuk juga berharap Rajanya tidak menyesal dengan jalan yang ditempuhnya ini bila ia tahu rupa sang Pangeran. Lee teuk menyapu seluruh Istana Vezuza beserta halamannya itu dengan pandangannya sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki kereta.

Seperti yang diharapkan Yunho, Lee teuk sudah tiba di Istana Qringvassein hanya dalam waktu tak lebih dari dua minggu setelah kepergiannya. Begitu mencapai Skyvarrna, Lee teuk segera menuju Istana Qringvassein untuk menyerahkan surat jawaban Raja Kim kepada Raja Yunho. Yunho tampak begitu percaya diri ketika menerima surat itu.

"Kau secepat yang kuharapkan, Lee teuk."

"Terima kasih, Paduka."

Dengan penuh percaya diri, sang Raja membuka surat itu. Yoochun juga ingin tahu jawaban Raja Kim tetapi ia tahu batas-batas keakraban mereka sebagai sahabat. Walaupun mereka adalah sahabat akrab sejak kecil, Yoochun tahu ia harus menjaga sikapnya kepada orang nomor satu di Skyvarrna.

"Aku sudah menduganya," kata yunho puas, "Mungkin kau mau melihatnya, Yoochun?." Yoochun tentu saja mau. Ia segera menerima surat itu dan membacanya cukup keras sehingga Lee teuk juga dapat mendengarnya.

_**Kepada Yang Terhormat Raja Jung Yunho**_

_**Saya merasa sangat beruntung atas lamaran Anda kepada putra saya. Saya menyadari apa yang Anda katakan dalam surat Anda benar. Persahabatan antara kerajaan kita telah terjalin cukup lama dan tidak ada salahnya bila kita mempererat hubungan ini dalam suatu ikatan pernikahan. Saya dan putra saya merasa sangat beruntung dengan lamaran Anda ini. Saya akan merasa sangat beruntung dapat mempunyai menantu yang hebat seperti Anda. **_

_**Hormat saya, **_

_**Raja Kim Hye sung**_

"Tentu saja ia merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai menantu yang sangat tampan sepertimu untuk putranya yang jelek," Yoochun memberi komentar setelah selesai membaca surat itu. Yunho diam saja mendengarnya. Ia senang rencananya berjalan mulus seperti harapannya. Dan ia tidak mau memikirkan yang lain selain keberhasilannya ini. Yoochun menatap lekat-lekat wajah penuh kemenangan Yunho.

"Rencanamu berhasil," katanya, "Aku hanya dapat mengucapkan selamat menjadi pengantin yang bahagia." Jung Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Paduka," kata Lee teuk tiba-tiba, "Apakah Anda yakin dengan rencana Anda ini? Rencana ini terlalu besar resikonya."

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, yunho berkata, "Aku telah memikirkan semuanya." Untuk meyakinkan Lee teuk kalau ia tidak bisa mencegahnya, Yunho menambahkan, "Kalaupun kau ingin menghentikanku, semuanya sudah terlambat. Kau tidak ingin kerajaan kita berperang dengan Kerajaan Aqnetta, bukan?"

"Tentu saja bukan itu maksud saya. Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Dengan penuh keyakinan, Yunho berkata, "Setelah menjadi istriku, ia harus menurut padaku. Aku adalah suaminya dan ia tidak akan bisa melawanku."

"Kuharap kau bisa mengendalikannya," Yoochun berkata acuh, "Kurasa ia akan terpesona padamu hingga ia akan selalu menuruti semua kata-katamu."

"Apakah Raja Kim mengatakan sesuatu tentang rencana pernikahan putranya?" Yunho mengacuhkan sahabatnya dan berpaling pada Lee teuk.

"Tidak, Paduka," jawab Lee teuk.

"Baiklah," Yunho tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya, "Sudah kuputuskan."

"Memutuskan apa, Paduka?"

"Aku akan ke Kerajaan Aqnetta, Lee teuk. Aku akan menemui Raja Kim untuk membicarakan pernikahan ini dan mengaturnya."

"Anda bisa menyuruh saya melakukannya untuk Anda, Paduka," kata Lee teuk, "Lagipula banyak yang harus Anda kerjakan di sini."

"Tidak, Lee teuk. Aku merasa lebih baik kalau aku sendiri yang membicarakannya dengan Raja Kim. Aku tidak ingin membuat Raja Kim tersinggung."

"Aku rasa kau ingin ke sana karena ingin bertemu calon istrimu," Yoochun mengejek.

"Aku memang berharap seperti itu. Setidaknya aku sudah tahu bagaimana rupa namja yang akan menjadi istriku sebelum aku menikahinya."

"Kalau ia buruk rupa, engkau akan tetap menikahinya?" yoochun terus menganggu yunho.

"Sudah berulang kali kukatakan aku tidak akan membatalkan rencanaku," kata Yunho jengkel, "Lagipula aku tidak yakin dapat menemuinya. Raja Kim tentu akan menyembunyikannya entah di mana."

"Saya juga tidak pernah bertemu dengannya ketika dulu saya ke Istana Vezuza," kata Lee teuk, "Tampaknya putra ini benar-benar disembunyikan oleh Raja Kim dari semua orang."

"Baiklah, sekarang semua telah diputuskan. Lee teuk, kau boleh kembali ke rumahmu untuk beristirahat. Yoochun, kaupun boleh kembali kalau engkau ingin."

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu. Aku ingin melihat calon istrimu."

"Tidak," kata Yunho tegas, "Aku yang akan pergi sendiri."

"Paduka," kata Lee teuk, "Saya akan lebih tenang kalau Sir Yoochun juga ikut Anda."

"Tidak," sekali lagi Yunho berkata tegas, "Ini perintah dan tidak ada yang boleh membantahnya."

"Kalau aku ikut, aku dapat mencari tahu tentang sang Pangeran sementara engkau sibuk berunding dengan Raja Kim," Yoochun tidak berhenti membujuk Yunho, "Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan calon istri sahabat baikku yang juga rajaku."

"Saya pikir apa yang dikatakan Sir Yoochun benar, Paduka. Seperti yang Anda katakan, lebih baik Anda mengetahui seperti apa rupa sang Pangeran sebelum Anda menikah dengannya. Sehingga Anda bisa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sebelum memboyongnya ke sini."

"Membawa Yoochun sebenarnya adalah bencana. Tetapi kalau kalian memaksa Yoochun ikut, aku tidak akan mencegah," kata yunho.

"Aku juga tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu ketika kau berusaha menyelidiki Putra Mahkota. Aku telah melarangmu," Yunho memperingatkan.

"Jangan khawatir," Yoochun tersenyum senang.

"Sebelum kau kembali, Lee teuk. Tolong panggilkan salah seorang prajurit."

"Baik, Paduka." Lee teuk segera berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"Keputusan yang sangat bijaksana untuk membawaku pergi besertamu, Rajaku," kata Yoochun puas.

"Seperti yang kukatakan membawamu sepertinya bukan ide yang baik. Tetapi kupikir daripada aku harus sibuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama aku berada di Istana Vezuza, lebih baik engkau melihatnya sendiri."

"Sebaiknya kau lekas bersiap-siap. Kalau tidak malam ini, kemungkinan aku akan berangkat besok pagi."

"Baik, Paduka," Yoochun memberi hormat. Kemudian pria itupun segera berlalu.

Sesaat setelah kepergian Yoochun, pintu diketuk seseorang.

"Masuk!"

"Paduka memanggil saya?" tanya prajurit itu.

"Aku ingin engkau memanggil Max untukku. Dan aku ingin sesegera mungkin, ini masalah yang sangat mendesak."

"Baik, Paduka," sahut prajurit itu sebelum meninggalkan Kamar Kerja. Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursinya yang tinggi dengan puas. Ia sangat puas dengan keberhasilannya ini hingga ia yakin ia tidak akan dapat tidur malam ini. Sejak kecil ia berambisi menguasai Kerajaan Aqnetta ke dalam kekuasaan Kerajaan Skyvarrna.

"Kerajaan kecil yang hijau permai namun tak terjangkau," gumam Yunho sambil membayangkan keindahan tempat itu.

Hanya sekali Yunho berkunjung ke Kerajaan Aqnetta, itupun ketika ia masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Tetapi sejak itu dan terus selama tujuh belas tahun terakhir ini, ia tidak pernah melupakan tempat itu. Seperti terbius oleh pesona alamnya yang indah. Pegunungan Alpina Dinaria yang memanjang di perbatasan barat dengan Gereja Chreighton-nya yang lebat dan masih liar.

Kota-kotanya yang damai dan penuh pesona. Istana Vezuza-nya yang indah seperti istana negeri dongeng. Kerajaan Aqnetta. Sebuah kerajaan kecil yang indah dan kaya namun tak berani disentuh kerajaan manapun. Yunho puas bahkan sangat puas dengan keberhasilan rencananya ini. Ia merasa telah menang dari kerajaan manapun. Mereka tidak berani mengambil resiko untuk menghadapi Kerajaan Aqnetta. Yunho pun juga tidak mau mengorbankan pasukannya ke dalam cengkeraman kekuatan Kerajaan Aqnetta yang terkenal sangat kuat.

Kekuatan Kerajaan Aqnetta terlalu kuat untuk diusik kerajaan manapun bahkan bila mereka bersatupun, belum tentu mereka dapat menang dari pasukan Kerajaan Aqnetta terutama pasukan rahasianya. Tetapi Yunho lebih berani mengambil resiko untuk menikahi Pangeran Mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta. Walau ia tidak pernah tahu seperti apakah rupa sang Pangeran, ia berani mengambil resiko itu. Tidak peduli Putra mahkota jelek, tua, gemuk atau apapun, Yunho tetap akan menjalankan rencananya ini. Setelah menjadi istrinya, sang Pangeran harus tunduk padanya.

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2

Seperti keinginan Yunho, dalam waktu empat hari ia telah tiba di Istana Vezuza. Yunho berdiri memandang Istana yang tinggi itu. Seumur hidupnya ia akan selalu mengagumi Istana itu walau ia juga mempunyai Istana yang besar dan indah. Istana Vezuza yang berdinding putih dengan tamannya yang selalu berseri sepanjang tahun. Berbagai macam bunga tampak bermekaran di seluruh halaman Istana walau saat ini adalah pertengahan musim gugur.

Tanaman perdu diatur rapi mengelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi yang berbagai macam. Bunga-bunga kecil tampak di antara rerumputan dan semak-semak. Angin berhembus menimbulkan suara gemerisik dedaunan. Dedaunan terus bergemerisik menyambut kedatangan setiap tamu. Bunga-bunga terus berseri dengan warnanya yang indah memberi senyuman ramah pada tiap tamu. Prajurit berbaju putih kebiru-biruan berbaris rapi di depan pintu masuk. Di pintu gerbang, berbaris prajurit yang dengan teliti memeriksa setiap tamu yang datang.

"Benar-benar Istana yang indah," kata Yoochun. Yunho mengangguk.

"Selamat datang," sambut seorang prajurit.

"Kami datang untuk menemui Raja Hye sung," kata Yunho.

"Ijinkanlah saya mengetahui siapa Anda dan ada keperluan apa Anda mencari Paduka Raja?" tanyanya pula.

"Saya adalah Raja Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Kami datang untuk membicarakan perjanjian yang penting yang telah kami sepakati bersama."

"Silakan masuk, Paduka," prajurit itu sedikit membungkuk. Tangan kirinya melintang ke pundak kanannya dan tangan kanannya menunjuk ke dalam Hall. Prajurit itu kemudian mengantar mereka ke Ruang Duduk.

"Silakan menanti di sini, Paduka. Saya akan memberitahukan kedatangan Anda pada Paduka Raja Hye sung."

"Terima kasih," kata Yunho.

"Apakah setiap tamu selalu disambut oleh prajurit yang kaku seperti itu?" Yoochun tiba-tiba bertanya

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Yunho.

"Benar-benar ketat penjagaan di sini," bisik Yoochun.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan Raja Hye sung datang sambil tersenyum ramah. "Selamat datang. Anggaplah ini sebagai rumah kalian."

"Terima kasih, Paduka." Yunho memberi hormat.

"Senang dapat bertemu dengan Anda, Raja Yunho," Raja Hye sung menyapa.

"Saya juga senang dapat berjumpa dengan Anda." Raja Hye sung melihat seorang pria yang berdiri di samping Yunho.

"Ijinkanlah saya memperkenalkan teman saya, Yoochun kepada Anda, Paduka."

"Saya merasa terhormat dapat berjumpa dengan Anda, Paduka," kata Yoochun sopan.

"Saya juga senang dapat berkenalan dengan Anda, Tuan Yoochun."

"Ia ikut bersama saya karena ia mendengar tentang keindahan kerajaan ini. ia tertarik untuk melihatnya sendiri. Di sini ia juga bertindak sebagai seorang pengawal saya." Raja Hye sung mengangguk-angguk melihat Yoochun kemudian ia kembali pada Yunho dan berkata,

"Saya merasa tersanjung mendapatkan lamaran Anda itu. Ijinkanlah saya mewakili putra saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas lamaran Anda."

"Saya juga senang dapat mempersunting putra Anda yang cantik." Raja Hye sung tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Saya tidak pernah menduga akan mendapatkan lamaran Anda. Harus saya akui Andalah orang pertama yang melamar putra saya."

"Saya merasa tersanjung mendengarnya, Paduka," kata Yunho.

"Tidak perlu merasa seperti itu. Mungkin putra saya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi istri Anda." Raja Hye sung tertawa senang lalu melanjutkan, "Karena kita akan menjadi ayah dan menantu, sebaiknya panggilan sopan itu mulai kita hilangkan dari sekarang. Aku takkan senang mendengar menantuku memanggilku Paduka terus menerus. Kurasa mulai sekarang Kau harus membiasakan diri memanggil aku ayah."

"Tentu, tetapi saya akan mulai melakukannya setelah saya menikah dengan putra Anda."

"Ya, tentu saja," Raja Hye sung setuju. "Kapankah kalian akan menikah?"

"Itulah yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Anda juga dengan putra Anda."

"Putra saya akan selalu siap kapan saja," Raja Hye sung cepat-cepat menyahut, "Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu."

"Kedatangan saya kemari juga ingin bertemu dengan putra Anda."

"Maafkan saya," kata Raja Hye sung, "Pangeran saya sedang tidak enak badan. Ia tidak dapat menemui Anda dalam beberapa hari ini. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Ia akan cukup sehat untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahannya."

"Saya berharap demikian. Saya tidak ingin Putra Anda sakit ketika upacara itu berlangsung." Yunho berkata dengan sopan, tapi sebenarnya ia sedikit kecewa.

"Saya meyakinkan Anda ia akan cukup sehat untuk menikah dengan Anda," kata Raja Hye sung kemudian ia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan berkata, "Menginaplah di sini untuk beberapa hari hingga kita selesai membicarakan pernikahan ini."

"Saya juga berencana tinggal beberapa hari di Kerajaan Aqnetta untuk membicarakan masalah ini." Jawab Yunho

Raja Hye sung tersenyum senang. "Makan siang akan siap sebentar lagi. Saya berharap Anda mau turut makan bersama kami. Anda juga, Tuan Yoochun."

"Terima kasih atas undangan Anda," kata Yunho dan Yoochun hampir bersamaan. Yunho memberi tanda dengan matanya kepada Yoochun ketika Raja Hye sung membawanya meninggalkan ruang itu.

Yoochun tersenyum. Sekarang bukan waktunya ia memulai sandiwaranya sebagai seorang pengawal. Tidak tertutup kemungkinan saat makan siang nanti, mereka akan makan bersama sang Pangeran. Sayangnya, harapan tinggallah harapan. Di meja makan yang besar itu yang ada hanya Raja Hye sung, Yunho dan Yoochun serta beberapa prajurit pengawal. Pelayan-pelayan berbaju biru cerah dengan celemek putihnya mulai bermunculan dengan nampan perak di tangan mereka. Mereka terus bergerak melayani ketiga orang itu.

"Hidangannya sangat lezat, Paduka," puji Yoochun, "Belum pernah saya merasa dijamu semewah ini."

"Anda hanya melebih-lebihkan, Tuan Yoochun," kata Raja Hye sung merendah.

"Hidangan yang Anda sajikan ini sangat lezat," timpal Yunho.

"Terima kasih, saya senang Anda menyukainya," kata Raja Hye sung. Raja Hye sung melihat sinar matahari yang menyinari ruangan itu. "Hari sudah siang. Saya kira Anda lelah setelah perjalanan jauh Anda. Silakan Anda beristirahat. Besok kita baru membicarakan rencana pernikahan ini."

"Anda benar, Raja Hye sung," kata Yunho, "Sebaiknya kita mulai membicarakannya esok hari."

"Luke!" panggil Raja Hye sung, "Antarkan Raja Yunho dan temannya ke kamarnya."

"Baik, Paduka," kata Luke kemudian pada Yunho ia berkata, "Saya akan mengantar Anda berdua."

"Kami permisi dulu, Paduka," Yoochun membungkuk. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan Ruang Makan. Ketika merasa cukup jauh dari Ruang Makan, Yoochun berbisik, "Sang Putra Mahkota tidak ada." Yunho mengangguk.

"Sepertinya ia benar-benar disembunyikan bahkan dari calon suaminya sendiri," bisik Yoochun lagi.

"Kurasa kata-katamu tempo hari benar," bisik Yunho, "Sementara aku berunding, kau mencari sang Pangeran." Yoochun tersenyum puas.

Keduanya berdiam diri dan terus mengikuti Luke sampai pria didepannya membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. "Ini kamar untuk Anda, Paduka," kemudian Luke melihat Yoochun, "Di sampingnya adalah kamar untuk Tuan."

"Terima kasih," kata Yunho. Pria itu membungkuk dan meninggalkan mereka. Yunho memasuki kamarnya. Dibandingkan luas kamarnya di Kerajaan Skyvarrna, kamar ini sama besarnya.

"Benar-benar kamar yang indah," kagum Yoochun.

Sebuah tempat tidur antik dengan tirai-tirai putihnya yang tipis terletak di dekat jendela. Antara jendela dan tempat tidur hanya berbatasan sebuah meja kecil. Sebuah meja lain terletak di depan perapian besar di hadapan tempat tidur. Di atas meja terdapat sebuah vas bunga dengan bunga-bunga keringnya yang ditata rapi dan indah. Lantainya berselimutkan permadani hijau yang cerah. Dinding kamar putih bersih tanpa noda sedikit pun. Di sudut langit-langit kamar terdapat ukiran-ukiran malaikat yang indah. Langit-langit putih yang tinggi itu menaungi kamar yang rapi itu. Tirai-tirai jendela menari-nari tertiup angin yang sejuk. Di luar jendela tampak sehamparan permadani alam yang hijau berseri.

"Inilah kamar Istana negeri dongeng," ucap Yunho lalu ia melangkah masuk.

"Aku ingin tahu kamarku seperti apa." Yoochun berlari ke kamarnya dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali ke kamar Yunho dengan wajah sedih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho ingin tahu.

"Kupikir kamarku akan lebih indah dari kamarmu tetapi…"

"Kamarmu lebih jelek," sambung Yunho.

"Tidak," kata Yoochun sedih, "Kamarku sama dengan kamarmu."

"Mengapa Kau sedih seperti anak kecil?" tanya Yunho, "Tidak ada gunanya menangisi kamar Istana ini. Kita sudah beruntung mendapat kehormatan untuk menginap di Istana negeri dongeng ini." Yoochun mengangguk tetap namun menunduk sedih.

"Aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin beristirahat kemudian aku akan mencari tahu seperti apa rupa sang Pangeran." Tiba-tiba Yoochun menjadi bersemangat lagi. "Istirahatlah," katanya lalu menghilang dari kamar Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia yakin Yoochun akan mencari sang Pangeran saat ini juga. Yunho menjatuhkan diri di kasur bulu angsa yang lembut. Sekarang ia dapat beristirahat dan menanti Yoochun memberikan laporannya. Yoochun menuju lantai terdasar dari Istana Vezuza dan berjalan santai seperti layaknya penghuni Istana lainnya. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di Hall tidak mempedulikan kedatangannya. Mereka tampak sibuk sendiri dengan pembicaraan mereka. Tidak adanya orang yang memperhatikan, membuat Yoochun merasa senang dan bebas.

Ia dapat mencari sang Putra mahkota tanpa khawatir seorang prajurit akan menangkapnya karena mencurigainya. Mengingat Pangeran tidak pernah meninggalkan Istana dan telah terbiasa berada di dalam Istana. Karena Pangeran tidak pernah menampakkan diri, ia pasti tidak berada di Hall yang ramai seperti ini. Berada di dalam Istana terus juga tidak mungkin. Bagaimana pun senangnya Putra Mahkota tinggal di dalam Istana, ia pasti ingin melihat dunia luar. Siang hari seperti ini, jarang ada orang di halaman. Halaman Istana sangat luas dan Pangeran tidak akan menemukan kesulitan untuk mencari tempat persembunyian yang sejuk dan menyenangkan. Yoochun terus melangkah ke taman dan berharap melihat seorang namja buruk rupa seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang itu.

Berjalan di bawah teriknya matahari bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Tumbuhan di halaman sangat banyak dan lebat tetapi tidak dapat menandingi keangkuhan sang surya. Belum ada setengah halaman yang dilalui Yoochun tetapi seluruh tubuhnya telah basah oleh keringat, pemuda itu tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan di teriknya matahari. Ia kembali ke Istana. Sang Putra mahkota tidak pernah meninggalkan Istana tentu ia juga tidak pernah merasakan teriknya matahari. Jadi, kemungkinan satu-satunya adalah sekarang ia berada di dalam Istana. Di suatu tempat yang jarang didekati orang.

Tidak mungkin di lantai pertama karena tempat itu sangat ramai oleh orang yang berlalu-lalang. Lantai dua juga tidak mungkin karena di sanalah kamarnya juga kamar Yunho berada. Lantai tiga masih mungkin apalagi lantai tertinggi Istana Vezuza. Dengan penuh percaya diri Yoochun melangkah ke lantai tiga. Seperti dugaannya di tempat itu jarang ada orang. Yang tampak olehnya hanya pelayan-pelayan yang bertugas membersihkan tempat itu. Setelah lama mencari akhirnya Yoochun menemukan sebuah tempat yang tidak tampak dihuni. Tidak seorang pun yang tampak di sana walaupun tempat itu sangat bersih. Lorong-lorongnya yang terang tampak kosong. Yoochun tersenyum puas dengan temuannya itu. Walau tidak tampak seorang pun di tempat ini, ia yakin Pangeran berada di sini di lantai empat ini. Yoochun mulai berjalan lambat-lambat dan berhenti di tiap pintu untuk mendengar bila ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Bila tak ada orang, Yoochun membuka pintu yang tak terkunci itu dengan harapan sama yaitu melihat sang Putra Mahkota. Tetapi harapan Yoochun tidak pernah terwujud. Dengan sedih ia melanjutkan pencariannya dan semakin lama semangat ingin tahunya semakin besar.

Tiba-tiba Yoochun merasa hawa dingin di sekitarnya. Rasanya seperti ada beratus-ratus orang yang tengah mengawasinya dengan mata tajam mereka dan siap menghunuskan pedang ke perutnya. Yoochun melihat ke sekeliling lorong mulai dari atas hingga bawah tetapi ia tidak melihat seorang pun.

"_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,"_ Gumam Yoochun pada dirinya sendiri tetapi pikiran Yoochun mengatakan pasukan rahasia Kerajaan Aqnetta sedang mengawasinya. Yoochun memarahi dirinya sendiri. Sejak tadi hingga saat ini ia sama sekali tidak ingat tempat ia berada saat ini adalah markas dari pasukan rahasia Kerajaan Aqnetta yang sangat terkenal. Tentu sejak tadi mereka telah mengawasinya. Celaka sudah dirinya! Sekarang seluruh pasukan Kerajaan Aqnetta akan mencurigainya. Yoochun mengutuki dirinya sendiri dan kembali ke kamarnya. Walau ia telah meninggalkan lantai empat, perasaan diawasi itu masih tetap ada, dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan membayangkan sekelompok pasukan rahasia sedang mencurigainya. Dengan terpaksa ia harus membatalkan pencariannya untuk hari ini. Ia harus beristirahat agar pasukan rahasia itu tidak curiga lagi padanya. Kalau ia berhasil, maka pasukan itu akan menganggap perbuatannya sepanjang siang ini hanya karena ia ingin melihat seluruh isi Istana Vezuza bukan memata-matai kegiatan di Istana Vezuza.

Hari ini Yoochun membatalkan pencariannya tetapi bukan berarti ia akan membatalkannya untuk seterusnya. Pagi ini setelah makan bersama Raja Hye sung, Yunho diajak Raja Hye sung ke ruangannya untuk membicarakan pernikahannya. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Yoochun dengan baik untuk mulai mencari sang Pangeran. Pencariannya hari ini berbeda dengan pencarian kemarin. Hari ini ia mencari perhatian para wanita di Hall. Seperti yang dilakukannya kali ini, Yoochun mendekati sekelompok wanita yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya, "Maaf saya menganggu pembicaraan Anda. Kalau Anda tidak keberatan, saya ingin bertanya pukul berapa sekarang."

"Saat ini sekitar pukul setengah sepuluh."

"Sudah siang rupanya," Yoochun berpura-pura mengeluh, "Saya tak menyangka waktu terasa lebih cepat berlalu di negeri ini."

"Anda tidak berasal dari sini?" tanya seorang wanita tertarik.

"Saya berasal dari Kerajaan Skyvarrna."

"Anda berasal dari negeri yang luas itu rupanya. Ada keperluan apa Anda datang kemari?" tanya yang lain. Yoochun puas mendapat perhatian dari para wanita itu.

"Saya ke sini menemani teman saya menyelesaikan masalahnya di sini."

"Tampaknya masalah yang teman Anda hadapi itu bukan masalah mudah."

"Anda benar. Saya yang hanya sebagai penonton ikut pusing karenanya." Ucap Yoochun jujur.

"Saya berharap dapat membantu Anda."

"Anda sudah membantu saya bila Anda mengijinkan saya memperkenalkan diri pada wanita-wanita yang cantik seperti Anda semua." Yoochun mulai melancarkan aksi merayunya.

"Anda pandai memuji, Tuan." Wanita wanita tersebut tertawa cekikikan.

"Saya berkata yang sejujurnya. Saya belum pernah melihat wanita yang secantik Anda semua. Saya yakin sang Pangeran kalah cantik dari Anda semua."

"Pangeran kami yang Anda maksud?" tanya seorang wanita.

"Ya, kata orang ia cantik tetapi saya yakin ia kalah cantik dengan Anda semua." Wanita-wanita itu tertawa geli. "Siapakah yang mengatakan hal itu pada Anda, Tuan?"

"Putra mahkota kami sangat memalukan Paduka hingga Paduka melarangnya meninggalkan Istana Vezuza. Sejak lahir ia sudah buruk rupa karena itu Paduka tidak mengijinkannya keluar."

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Yoochun pura-pura tak percaya, "Apa yang saya dengar sangat berlainan dengan yang Anda katakan."

"Kami mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Tuan. Semua orang di kerajaan ini juga tahu sang Pangeran sangatlah buruk hingga untuk menyebut namanya saja, Paduka malu. Kami dengar Pangeran sudah tua. Raja tampaknya sudah menyerah untuk mencarikan suami bagi putranya. Siapa yang mau menikah dengan namja yang sudah buruk, gemuk juga tua walaupun ia seorang Putra Raja? Orang yang menikah dengannya pasti orang gila."

"Saya setuju dengan Anda," sahut Yoochun tak mau kalah, "Hanya orang gila yang mau menikah dengan orang seperti itu." Sahut Yoochun berapi-api

"Ia bukan seorang pria muda lagi, Tuan," kata seorang wanita mengingatkan, "Ia namja tua. karena tua dan buruknya dia, Paduka sampai tak mengijinkannya meninggalkan kamarnya."

"Benarkah itu?" Yoochun memasang ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Tidak mungkin Paduka Raja Hye sung menyembunyikan putranya sampai tidak mengijinkanya meninggalkan kamarnya."

"Itu benar, Tuan. Ayah saya telah bekerja di Istana ini selama berpuluh-puluh tahun tetapi belum pernah ia melihat sang Pangeran. Ia hanya tahu mengenai kelahirannya setelah itu ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi tentangnya."

"Jadi apa yang saya dengar selama ini sangat salah?," gumam Yoochun.

"Benar, Tuan. Semuanya itu sangat salah. Kalau Anda tidak mempercayai kami, Anda bisa menanyakannya pada para pelayan di Istana ini. Anda jangan heran bila mereka mengatakan tidak pernah bertemu Pangeran."

"Saya akan mencoba saran Anda," kata Yoochun, "Terima kasih atas pembicaraan yang menyenangkan ini."

"Bila Anda sangat ingin tahu mengenai Pangeran, Anda bisa mencari Tiffany. Kata ayah saya, wanita itulah yang merawat sang Pangeran sejak ia lahir."

"Terima kasih atas saran Anda. Saya akan mencarinya." Yoochun tersenyum puas ketika meninggalkan sekelompok orang itu.

Yunho akan sangat terkejut bila mengetahui apa yang dikatakan para wanita itu padanya. Mungkin ia akan membatalkan pernikahan konyolnya ini. Bila itu terjadi, Yoochun sebagai temannya akan sangat senang. Yoochun tidak perlu menemui pelayan yang disebut wanita itu. Ia yakin wanita itu akan mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Ketika melihat Yunho kembali ke kamarnya, Yoochun segera menuju kamar pria itu.

"Dari wajahmu, aku melihat kau telah menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan hatimu."

"Kau benar," sahut Yoochun, "Apa yang kutemukan ini pasti dapat mengubah semua rencanamu." Yunho hanya memandang tak percaya.

"Aku yakin, Yunho. Sangat yakin," kata Yoochun tegas. Yunho tetap memandang tak percaya. "Namjamu itu benar-benar seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Wanita- wanita yang kutemui tadi mengatakan seperti apa rupa Pangeran tepat seperti yang kita ketahui. Mereka berulang kali menekankan sang Pangeran sudah tua."

"Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan ini."

"Ia lebih tua darimu, Yunho. Ia sangat tidak pantas untukmu."

"Kau terlambat, Yoochun. Aku dan Raja Hye sung telah mencapai kata sepakat untuk menikah secepat mungkin. Kami juga telah membicarakan di mana dan kapan kami akan menikah. Malam ini puaskan rasa kagummu pada Istana Vezuza sebab besok siang kita akan kembali ke Kerajaan Skyvarrna untuk melaksanakan apa yang telah kusepakati dengan Raja Hye sung." Yoochun hanya dapat terpana mendengar kata-kata tegas itu.

Yunho menepuk pundak Yoochun. "Bersenang-senanglah malam ini. Hanya malam ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang tersisa." Yoochun tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho secepat ini memutuskan pernikahannya.

Yunho dengan cepat memutuskan akan menikah di mana dan kapan. Masalah ini bukan masalah kecil tetapi kedua raja itu telah menyelesaikannya dalam sekali bicara. Tampaknya kedua raja merasa diuntungkan dengan pernikahan ini sehingga dengan cepatnya memutuskan akan segera menikahkan sang Putra dengan Yunho. Yoochun yakin Raja Hye sung merasa sangat lega karena pada akhirnya ada pria yang mau menikah dengan putranya yang buruk rupa.

Karena segalanya telah diputuskan berarti masa depan Yunho juga Kerajaan Skyvarrna sudah jelas. Mereka akan mempunyai ratu yang buruk rupa dan sangat memalukan sepanjang sejarah Kerajaan Skyvarrna.

"Tidak," kata Yoochun dalam hatinya. Yoochun tidak mau mempunyai ratu yang memalukan seperti itu. Satu-satunya jalan untuk membuka mata Yunho adalah mempertemukannya dengan pengasuh sang Putra Mahkota. Yoochun segera keluar mencari wanita itu.

"Di mana Tiffany?" tanya Yoochun kepada pelayan yang ditemuinya di lorong.

"Itu Tiffany." Pria itu menunjuk seorang wanita yang baru saja meninggalkan Ruang Perpustakaan. Yoochun segera menghampiri wanita tua itu.

"Mrs. Tiffany," panggilnya. Tiffany berhenti.

"Apakah saya mengenal Anda?" tanyanya heran.

"Saya Yoochun, teman baik Raja Yunho dari Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Saya tahu Anda adalah pengasuh Pangeran. Saya ingin bertanya pada Anda mungkinkah teman saya bertemu sang Putra Mahkota?"

"Maaf, Pangeran sangat sibuk," kata Tiffany ketus. Yoochun tidak mengerti mengapa wanita itu bersikap ketus padanya.

"Teman saya sangat ingin bertemu sang Pangeran sebelum menikah dengannya."

"Untuk melihat apakah Putri seperti yang orang-orang katakan?" tanya Tiffany tajam. Yoochun terdiam.

"Paduka Raja Yunho telah melamar Pangeran tanpa melihat seperti apa rupanya. Ia juga tidak peduli seperti apa sang Pangeran. Sekarang ia ingin bertemu dengannya. Apakah ia ingin lebih mengolok Pangeran?" tanya Tiffany ketus, "Apakah ia ingin semakin mempermalukan Pangeran dengan membatalkan pernikahannya setelah bertemu dengannya dan semakin memperbesar mulut orang-orang itu? Maaf, saya tidak dapat membantu Anda." Tiffany pergi dengan angkuhnya. Yoochun tertegun melihat wanita itu.

Wanita itu tampaknya sangat mencintai sang Putra mahkota hingga tidak mau ada orang yang menjelek-jelekkannya. Itu berarti Pangeran memang seperti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu. Yoochun yakin pada apa yang didengarnya tetapi Yunho tentu tidak mau mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi ini. Dengan lesu Yoochun kembali ke kamarnya. Tampaknya tidak ada jalan lagi untuk menyelamatkan Yunho dari pernikahan konyol ini.

Hari pernikahan yang direncanakan akhirnya tiba. Dalam pertemuan antara Yunho dengan Raja Hye sung, diputuskan untuk segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Dan untuk menunjukkan pernikahan ini untuk mempererat persahabatan dua kerajaan, pernikahan dilangsungkan di gereja yang paling dekat dengan perbatasan antara dua kerajaan.

Pernikahan yang baru diumumkan setelah semuanya siap ini mengejutkan banyak kerajaan. Banyak yang menilai tindakan Yunho sangat berani. Tidak ada seorang Pangeran pun yang mau menikah dengan Pangeran yang buruk rupa itu walau untuk menguasai Kerajaan Aqnetta. Yang pertama kali terkejut dengan rencana pernikahan ini tentu saja penduduk Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Tetapi mereka sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menghentikan Raja mereka. Semua hal yang menyangkut pernikahan hampir selesai ketika mereka tahu. Para pejabat istana pun baru tahu setelah Raja Hye sung menerima lamaran Yunho. Yang diharapkan penduduk Kerajaan Skyvarrna hanya Raja mereka tahu tindakannya ini dan ia tidak menyesal menikah dengan Pangeran yang dikatakan sangat buruk rupa hingga Raja Hye sung sangat malu karenanya. Dalam pernikahan ini diundang banyak keluarga kerajaan dari kerajaan lain. Dan semua sudah hadir sebelum waktunya.

"Lihatlah Gereja Chreighton sudah penuh," kata Yoochun yang hari ini menjadi pendamping pengantin pria, "Kurasa mereka lebih ingin melihat rupa sang Pangeran daripada pernikahanmu sendiri."

"Mengapa mereka belum datang?" kata Yunho cemas, "Raja Hye sung berjanji akan datang tepat waktu."

"Kau tidak sabar rupanya. Tidak mengetahui rupa calon istri saja sudah tidak sabar seperti ini belum lagi kalau tahu."

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Raja Hye sung sangat menyembunyikan putranya. Bahkan ketika aku menanyakannya, ia mengelak mengatakan segala sesuatu tentang putranya."

"Kurasa ia benar-benar malu akan putranya," Yoochun memberi pendapat. "Selama kita di Istana Vezuza, aku juga tidak dapat menyelidiki lebih jauh. Istana itu sangat ketat penjagaannya. Sampai sekarang aku masih ingat bagaimana aku merasa seluruh bulu kudukku berdiri ketika menginjak halaman istana."

Yunho pun masih ingat suasana ketika berada di Istana Vezuza. Rasanya puluhan mata selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya walau ruangan itu kosong. Penjagaan di Istana Vezuza memang sangat ketat bahkan lebih ketat dari penjagaan di Istana Qringvassein. Tidak heran kalau tidak ada yang berani mengusik kedamaian Istana Vezuza.

"Tampaknya calon istrimu sudah tiba," kata Yoochun ketika melihat keributan di luar pintu Gereja Chreighton.

Tak lama setelah Yoochun mengucapkannya, Yunho melihat seorang yang berkerudung putih panjang memasuki pintu gereja dengan perlahan. Raja Hye sung dengan bangga menggandeng orang itu ke arahnya. Sesekali ia mengangguk kepada orang-orang yang mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Seperti apa yang rupa namja itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apakah ia cantik atau jelek. Apakah ia gemuk atau tidak."

"Apa boleh buat," kata Yunho, "Dari rambut sampai kakinya tertutup kerudung putihnya yang panjang. Dan sepertinya kerudungnya sangat tebal sehingga sukar melihat wajahnya."

"Tampaknya Raja Hye sung benar-benar tidak mau putranya terlihat siapapun sebelum Kau menikahinya." Dengus Yoochun pasrah.

"Tampaknya memang seperti itu." Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Tiba-tiba Uskup berdehem cukup keras. Kedua pria itu segera menyadari kesalahan mereka. Mereka diam seribu bahasa dan terus menantikan mempelai yang semakin dekat itu.

"Istrimu datang," bisik Yoochun ketika namja itu telah tiba di depan altar.

"Saat ini adalah saat terakhir kita berhubungan sebagai dua Raja," kata Raja Hye sung sebelum menyerahkan putranya kepada Yunho, "Aku ingin Kau menjaga putraku baik-baik."

"Tentu, Raja Hye sung," jawab Yunho. Raja Hye sung tersenyum.

"Terimalah putraku. Aku berharap dia tidak mengecewakanmu dan Kau mau membahagiakannya," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan putranya pada Yunho.

Yunho tertegun melihat tangan itu. Tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih itu kecil dan jari-jari lentiknya terulur anggun. Perlahan tapi pasti Yunho meraih tangan itu. Kembali ia tertegun ketika merasakan dinginnya tangan itu di tangannya. Tangan mungil itu terasa sangat tenang. Sama sekali tidak ada getaran khawatir atau sejenisnya. Juga tidak ada getaran gembira. Yunho heran. Setahunya setiap orang pasti akan gugup menghadapi pernikahannya tapi tangan pria yang akan menjadi istrinya ini sama sekali tidak menampakkan kegugupannya. Tangan itu sangat tenang dan lembut. Segera setelah keduanya berlutut di depan altar, Uskup memulai upacara suci itu. Dalam keheningan yang sakral itu, Yunho sama sekali tidak merasakan kecemasan sang Pangeran dan itu membuatnya semakin ingin tahu seperti apakah rupa Putra Mahkota.

Dalam upacara itu pula ia baru mengetahui nama sang Pangeran. "Jaejoong," gumam Yunho dalam hatinya sesaat setelah mengucapkan janjinya. Keingintahuan Yunho semakin besar ketika Pangeran mengucapkan janjinya dengan perlahan namun tetap tenang. Suara lembut itu mengusik keingintahuan Yunho. Yunho tahu ia harus bersabar hingga upacara selesai.

Ketika Uskup akhirnya berkata "Dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi suami istri", Yunho sudah tidak sabar untuk menyingkap kerudung yang menutupi seluruh wajah istrinya. Dengan menahan perasaan ingin tahunya yang besar, Yunho membuka kerudung itu perlahan-lahan. Ketika akhirnya kerudung itu benar-benar tersingkap, Yunho tertegun.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam upacara pernikahannya ini ia dibuat tertegun oleh istrinya yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya juga tidak pernah dilihat orang lain. Tetapi kali ini Yunho bukan hanya tertegun tetapi juga terpesona oleh wajah cantik yang menatapnya dengan tenang. Wajah cantik itu tampak tenang setenang sinar bola matanya yang hitam. Dengan rambut hitamnya yang indah yang ditata rapi, namja itu tampak anggun. Kulit putihnya bersemu rona merah muda yang membuatnya sangat manis. Sungguh merupakan suatu kejutan melihat istrinya ternyata jauh berbeda dari apa yang diperkirakan semua orang.

Pangeran Jaejoong sangat cantik dan mungil seperti seorang peri. Kecantikkan timur yang lembut yang dimilikinya membuatnya tampak sangat anggun dan lembut. Uskup tampaknya juga tertegun melihat Putra Mahkota kerajaannya itu. Ia tidak segera menghentikan Yunho yang terus menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jaejoong. Dibiarkannya mata terpesona Yunho terus beradu dengan mata tenang Jaejoong. Untung Yunho cepat menyadari ia berada di tengah upacara pernikahan.

Dengan perlahan seolah takut mengusik ketenangan namja cantik itu, Yunho mencium istrinya. Rupanya sang Pangeran masih merasa belum cukup membuat Yunho tertegun dalam upacara pernikahannya ini. Sekali lagi Yunho tertegun oleh dinginnya bibir sang istri. Bibir yang lembut itu dingin dan tenang. Rasanya semua yang ada pada namja itu dingin dan tenang tetapi juga lembut.

Setelahnya Uskup melanjutkan upacara dengan upacara peneguhan cincin pernikahan. Ketika akan memasukkan cincin pernikahan itu ke jari istrinya, Yunho baru sadar cincin itu terlalu besar untuk istrinya. Seperti semua orang, ia percaya Pangeran gemuk dan ia menyiapkan cincin yang cukup besar. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya kalau Pangeran ternyata seorang namja yang sangat cantik seperti seorang peri. Dengan perasaan bersalah, ia memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis Jaejoong yang tetap tenang dalam kediamannya.

Setelah semua rangkaian upacara pernikahan selesai, keduanya masih tidak dapat meninggalkan gereja. Mereka masih harus menanti upacara penobatan mereka sebagai Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Aqnetta. Dan untuk Jaejoong, ia harus mengikuti upacara penobatan dirinya menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Mereka berdua terus berlutut di depan altar – membelakangi semua tamu yang ingin tahu seperti apakah rupa sang Putra Mahkota. Dalam ketenangan penantian itu, Jaejoong kembali teringat saat-saat ia mengetahui pernikahannya ini.

"_Pangeran! Pangeran Jaejoong!" Jaejoong yang berada di antara kebun bunganya yang tinggi, memalingkan kepalanya dengan perlahan seolah tidak ingin merusak kuntum-kuntum bunga warna-warni yang bermekaran di sekitarnya. Tiffany yang terburu-buru lupa pada tujuannya semula karenanya. Tiffany tidak pernah tidak mengagumi kecantikan Pangeran yang diasuhnya sejak kecil, ketika pemuda itu berada di antara bunga-bunga di kebun bunganya. _

"_Ada apa, Tiffany?" Jaejoong membuyarkan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah Tiffany. _

_Pertanyaan yang diucapkan dengan lembut itu membuat Tiffany kembali teringat pada tujuannya semula. "Gawat, Pangeran. Gawat sekali."_

_Jaejoong hanya menatap pengasuhnya itu. "Baru saja Menteri Luar Negeri Kerajaan Skyvarrna meninggalkan Istana Vezuza." Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan kesibukannya merawat bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya dengan penuh perhatian. _

"_Putra Mahkota!" panggil Tiffany merajuk. _

"_Aku mendengarkanmu," sahut Jaejoong sambil terus memilih bunga- bunga yang cukup tua untuk dipotongnya. _

"_Dengarkanlah saya, Pangeran. Masalah ini benar-benar gawat," kata Tiffany setengah memohon, "Ini menyangkut masa depan Anda." Pandangan Jaejoong menerawang jauh ke langit biru yang tak berujung sebelum ia kembali menatap Tiffany. _

"_Menteri Luar Negeri itu datang untuk menyampaikan lamaran Raja Yunho pada Anda. Dan ayah Anda menerimanya." Jaejoong menatap Tiffany dengan tenang. Tiffany keheranan melihat Jaejoong tetap tenang walau ia tahu ia harus menikah dengan seorang pria yang belum pernah ditemuinya. "Putra Mahkota?" _

"_Tadi Eric menemuiku dan mengatakan semua hasil pembicaraan Menteri Lee teuk dengan mereka." _

"_Mengapa Anda tenang-tenang saja seperti itu, Pangeran?" Tiffany mengungkapkan keheranannya, "Masalah ini bukan masalah sepele. Ini menyangkut masa depan Anda." _

_Jaejoong sambil menghela napasnya dengan pasrah. Kembali matanya menerawang jauh di langit biru yang tak berujung. "Langit sedemikian luasnya dan kita tidak tahu dan tidak dapat menentukan di mana ujungnya." _

_Tiffany tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Dan ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. "Saya rasa Raja Yunho mengajukan lamaran bukan karena ia mencintai Anda," gumam Tiffany. _

_Mendengar perkataan itu, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan tanpa berkata lebih banyak lagi, ia melanjutkan kesibukannya. _

"_Ia pasti melamar Anda karena ia ingin menguasai Kerajaan Aqnetta. Anda sering berkata banyak yang ingin menguasai kerajaan ini sejak dulu. Pasti Raja Yunho termasuk di antara mereka. Kalau tidak, ia tidak mungkin melamar Anda yang kata orang-orang, jelek dan gemuk dan entah apa lagi." Sambil terus membantu Jaejoong, Tiffany terus berkata, "Saya tidak mengerti mengapa mereka mempunyai pikiran yang buruk-buruk tentang Anda."_

"_Aku tidak pernah menampakkan diriku pada siapapun selain pada kalian yang tinggal di Istana ini, Tiffany," Jaejoong memberi penjelasan. _

"_Tetapi tidak seharusnya mereka punya pikiran seperti itu walau Anda tidak pernah meninggalkan Istana." Jaejoong tahu percuma berusaha memberi penjelasan lebih banyak kepada Tiffany. Dibiarkannya Tiffany terus menggumam. _

"_Pangeran! Pangeran Jaejoong!" Kembali seseorang memanggil namanya. Kembali pula Jaejoong memalingkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. _

"_Paduka Raja Hye sung memanggil Anda," kata prajurit itu, "Paduka ingin Anda menemuinya di Ruang Kerja." Jaejoong tahu kalau ayahnya memanggilnya ke Ruang Kerja, berarti apa yang akan dikatakannya ini sangat penting dan menyangkut Kerajaan Aqnetta. Jaejoong tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan ayahnya padanya. _

"_Paduka pasti memanggil Anda karena masalah itu," Tiffany memberi pendapat. Jaejoong mengabaikan Tiffany. _

_Dengan tenang dan tanpa kecemasan ia berkata, "Bawalah keranjang ini ke kamarku." Tiffany keheranan melihat Jaejoong yang tampak tenang walau tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan ayahnya. Pangeran memang selalu tenang tetapi tidak pernah disangkanya bahwa ia sedemikian tenangnya hingga tetap tenang walau ada masalah besar yang menyangkut masa depan dan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tiffany terus memandangi punggung Jaejoong yang semakin jauh dan akhirnya menghilang di balik pepohonan yang tinggi di halaman Istana Vezuza yang memagari Istana. _

_Jaejoong tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pelayan sekaligus pengasuhnya itu tetapi ia tetap diam saja. Tanpa mengkhawatirkan apa pun, Jaejoong terus menuju Ruang Kerja. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya padanya dan ia pun sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. _

"_Masalah apakah yang ingin Ayahanda bicarakan hingga memanggil saya sepagi ini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sopan. _

"_Duduklah dulu," kata Raja Hye sung tak dapat menahan luapan kegembiraannya. Jaejoong menuruti perintah ayahnya. _

"_Beberapa saat yang lalu Menteri Luar Negeri Kerajaan Skyvarrna datang untuk menyampaikan surat dari Raja Yunho. Dalam suratnya, Raja Yunho ingin melamarmu demi semakin mempererat hubungan kedua kerajaan. Aku telah menerimanya dan aku ingin Kau juga menerimanya dengan ikhlas."_

"_Saya mengerti, Ayahanda," kata Jaejoong, "Demi kesejahteraan penduduk Kerajaan Aqnetta, saya akan menikah dengan Raja Yunho dengan segenap perasaan saya. Dan demi dua kerajaan saya akan melakukan tugas saya dengan baik." _

"_Bagus," kata Raja Hye sung puas, "Kau harus tahu pernikahan kalian ini akan membuat kemungkinan dua kerajaan ini menjadi satu dengan kalian sebagai raja dan ratunya. Aku baru saja memutuskan akan segera menyerahkan tahtaku kepadamu setelah pernikahanmu. Dengan demikian Kau dapat dengan mudah membuat rakyat kita menjadi semakin sejahtera." _

"_Saya lebih mengharapkan Ayahanda yang memegang tampuk pemerintahan Kerajaan Aqnetta sampai saya benar-benar siap," kata Jaejoong merendah, "Tetapi bila Ayahanda memaksa, saya hanya dapat melakukannya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Saya berharap kelak Ayahanda mau membantu saya yang belum berpengalaman ini." Raja Hye sung tertawa senang karenanya. _

"_Bagus. Bagus sekali," katanya berulang-ulang, "Memang itu yang harus kaulakukan. Kau sudah beruntung bisa dilamar oleh Raja dari kerajaan luas seperti Kerajaan Skyvarrna."_

_Jaejoong terdiam mendengar kata 'beruntung' yang diucapkan dengan penuh kemenangan itu. Ia tahu yang lebih beruntung dengan pernikahan ini adalah ayahnya dan Kerajaan Aqnetta bukan dirinya. Jaejoong tahu ia hanya sebagai suatu pion dalam penyatuan dua kerajaan sahabat ini, pion yang sangat penting. _

"_Karena pernikahanmu ini aku telah mengecewakan Eric. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau Kau tidak melakukan tugas ini dengan baik." _

"_Saya mengerti besarnya tanggung jawab yang berada di tangan saya ini. Saya tidak akan mengecewakan Ayahanda juga rakyat Kerajaan Aqnetta," Jaejoong berjanji. Raja Hye sung kembali tertawa senang dan penuh kemenangan._

"Jaejoong! Jaejoong!" Jaejoong terkejut mendengar panggilan yang semakin lama semakin keras itu. Dengan segera ia menguasai perasaannya kemudian dengan tenang memalingkan kepala pada pria yang kini menjadi suaminya.

"Aku minta maaf." Jaejoong hanya menatap bingung sebagai jawabannya. "Cincin yang kusiapkan terlalu besar untukmu."

"Lupakan saja," sahut Jaejoong kemudian ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Yunho terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang memandang lurus ke depan. Pandangan yang lurus dan jauh ke depan. Pandangan yang tenang. Jaejoong tahu Yunho sedang menatapnya namun ia tidak mempedulikannya. Sejak tahu ia akan menjadi Ratu dari dua kerajaan, Jaejoong terus berdoa memohon bantuan-Nya agar dapat melakukan tugas beratnya dengan baik.

T.B.C

* * *

><p><strong>Mataram, 09 September 2014<strong>

_terimakasih atas reviewnyaaaa :*_

_maaf belum bisa bales ripiuuu u,u_


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic ini adalah Remake dari novel yang berjudul **_'Topeng sang Putri'_**apa ada yang pernah membacanya?

Saya hanya menambahkan dan mengurangi adegan dengan menyesuiakan Yunjae sebagai Castnya.. dengan versi aslinya yang _Straight_tapi dalam FF ini saya membuatnya menjadi Yaoi... karena saya tidak suka FF _GENDERSWITCH_ -_-

...

* * *

><p>Yunho terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang memandang lurus ke depan. Pandangan yang lurus dan jauh ke depan. Pandangan yang tenang. Jaejoong tahu Yunho sedang menatapnya namun ia tidak mempedulikannya. Sejak tahu ia akan menjadi Ratu dari dua kerajaan, Jaejoong terus berdoa memohon bantuan-Nya agar dapat melakukan tugas beratnya dengan baik.<p>

Yunho memperhatikan istrinya yang menutup matanya setelah sekian lama menatap lurus ke salib Yesus di belakang altar. Tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Yunho mengapa Raja Hye sung menyembunyikan putranya yang sedemikian cantik bahkan malu karenanya. pria ini terlalu cantik untuk disembunyikan dari siapapun. Tidak ada suatupun pada diri Jaejoong yang dapat menimbulkan perasaan malu. Yunho menatap lekat-lekat bulu mata hitamnya yang lentik. Mulutnya yang menekuk lembut di bawah hidungnya yang mungil. Semua yang ada pada pria ini tampak begitu indah untuk terus dipandang. Yunho yakin ia takkan menemukan namja yang jauh lebih mempesona dari Pangeran satu ini.

Seorang wanita tua mendekati Jaejoong. Yunho melihat Jaejoong merendahkan kepalanya seolah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Kemudian ia membiarkan wanita itu bersama pelayan-pelayannya yang lain melepas mahkota pengantinnya beserta kerudungnya yang panjang.

"Semoga Anda berbahagia bersamanya, Pangeran," bisik Tiffany sesaat sebelum meninggalkan Pangeran yang diasuhnya selama ini terus berlutut di depan altar itu.

"Terima kasih, Tiffany," bisik Jaejoong pula. Dan ia kembali tenggelam dalam doanya.

Sesaat setelah itu, Raja Hye sung dengan pakaian kerajaannya yang lengkap dengan jubah merahnya yang panjang dan berjahitkan benang emas keperak-perakan, memasuki Gereja Chreighton dan terus menuju altar. Tampak seorang prajurit yang berpakaian seragam lengkap membawa sebuah mahkota yang bertahtakan emas dan berbagai macam batu indah di belakangnya. Beberapa prajurit lain yang juga berpakaian lengkap mengawal mereka dengan ketat. Yunho melihat Jaejoong masih terus memejamkan matanya walau tamu-tamu menjadi ramai karena terpesona pada mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta yang indah. Yunho tidak tahu apakah yang sedang dilakukan istrinya. Ia hanya menduga bahwa Jaejoong ingin menikmati saat-saat terakhir sebelum ia menjadi Ratu dan ia membiarkannya.

Sesaat sebelum Raja Hye sung berdiri di depan mereka, Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia tahu saatnya sudah tiba dan ia telah siap menjadi Ratu dari dua kerajaan. Uskup muncul kembali di altar. Setelah itu Raja Hye sung baru melepas mahkota di kepalanya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala Yunho.

"Hari ini dalam pernikahan kalian, aku menyerahkan tahta Kerajaan Aqnetta kepada kalian," Raja Hye sung memulai upacara penyerahan tahta, "Aku ingin kalian memerintah Kerajaan Aqnetta dengan jujur, adil dan bijaksana. Dan demi kemakmuran dan kebahagian seluruh rakyat Kerajaan Aqnetta, aku ingin kalian bersumpah dengan hati yang tulus."

Kemudian pada Yunho, Raja Hye sung berkata, "Yunho, hari ini aku mengangkatmu menjadi Raja dari Kerajaan Aqnetta menggantikan aku, Raja Hye sung. Kau adalah Raja dari Kerajaan Skyvarrna dan aku ingin kau tidak membedakan kedua kerajaan."

Lalu Uskup mendekati Yunho dan meletakkan tangan Yunho di atas Kitab Suci. "Sebelum kau menjadi Raja, aku ingin mendengar sumpahmu. Sekarang ucapkanlah sumpahmu dalam kekudusan Allah," katanya.

"Saya, Jung Yunho, bersumpah tidak akan membedakan Kerajaan Aqnetta dari Kerajaan Skyvarrna dan akan melakukan segala sesuatu yang terbaik bagi kebahagiaan Kerajaan Aqnetta."

"Dengan demikian, sejak saat ini kaukah Raja dari Kerajaan Aqnetta," kata Raja Hye sung sesaat sebelum memasangkan mahkota itu di kepala Yunho. Upacara penobatan masih belum selesai dan tidak seorang tamupun yang berani menganggu dengan tepuk tangan.

"Jaejoong, pada hari ini pula aku mengangkatmu menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Aqnetta, menggantikan ibumu, Ratu Kim Karam . Sebagai istri dari Jung Yunho, kau harus membantunya melakukan segala tugasnya demi kesejahteraan Kerajaan Aqnetta."

Sekali lagi setelah Raja Hye sung berbicara, Uskup mengambil alih. Ia meletakkan tangan Jaejoong di atas Kitab Suci dan berkata, "Sebelum menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Aqnetta, aku ingin mendengar sumpahmu. Sekarang ucapkanlah sumpahmu yang tulus dalam kekudusan Allah."

"Saya, Pangeran Mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta, Jaejoong," kata Jaejoong tegas namun tetap tenang dan perlahan-lahan, "Bersumpah atas nama Bapa, Putra dan Roh Kudus akan membantu suami saya dalam memerintah Kerajaan Aqnetta. Demi kemakmuran Kerajaan Aqnetta dan kebahagiaan rakyatnya, saya bersumpah akan melakukan setiap tugas saya dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Raja Hye sung kembali menggantikan tugas Uskup. Ia mengambil mahkota lain dari prajurit tadi. Kemudian ia berkata, "Dengan ini aku mengangkatmu menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Aqnetta yang harus membantu setiap tugas suamimu." Dan iapun memasangkannya di kepala Jaejoong.

Kemudian Raja Hye sung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Raja Hye sung mengangkat tongkat emas yang tak kalah indahnya dengan mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta di antara kedua Raja dan Ratu baru itu.

"Ini adalah tongkat kekuasaan Kerajaan Aqnetta. Sekarang aku ingin kalian berpegang pada tongkat ini dan sekali lagi bersumpah akan memerintah bersama demi Kerajaan Aqnetta."

Yunho segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Raja Hye sung diikuti Jaejoong. Bersamaan keduanya berkata, "Kami bersumpah akan bersama-sama memerintah Kerajaan Aqnetta dan saling membantu demi kemakmuran Kerajaan Aqnetta."

"Dengan ini resmilah kalian menjadi Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Aqnetta. Atas nama Bapa, Putra dan Roh Kudus," Uskup mengakhiri upacara penobatan.

"Semoga kalian memerintah dalam nama kebenaran dan keadilan." Akhirnya selesailah rangkaian upacara suci di Gereja Chreighton. Kembali Uskup menyalami mereka. Kali ini bukan selamat atas pernikahan mereka tetapi selamat atas pengangkatan mereka menjadi penguasa Kerajaan Aqnetta yang baru.

Raja Hye sung juga tidak ketinggalan memberi selamat. Ketika menyalami Jaejoong, ia berkata, "Jangan kecewakan aku." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Suasana ramai memenuhi Gereja Chreighton setelahnya. Tamu-tamu sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat dari dekat wajah sang Putra Mahkota dan memberi ucapan selamat kepada mereka. Prajurit yang tadi mengawal masuknya Raja Hye sung beserta mahkota kerajaan, segera membuka jalan bagi keluarga kerajaan itu. Dalam perundingan antara Yunho dan Raja Hye sung, disepakati setelah menikah di Gereja Chreighton, Jaejoong akan segera dibawa ke Istana Qringvassein. Alasan yang diberikan Raja Hye sung saat itu adalah putranya pasti lelah setelah menjalani dua upacara dalam waktu yang berturut-turut dan ia tidak ingin putranya jatuh sakit karenanya. Saat itu Yunho hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dalam hati. Ia tahu Raja Hye sung tidak ingin orang lain tahu rupa putranya yang buruk. Tetapi itu adalah saat itu. Saat ini sudah lain dari saat itu. Saat ini Yunho menganggap apa yang dikatakan Raja Hye sung benar. Ia sendiri merasa sangat lelah setelah menjadi dua upacara yang cukup melelahkan dalam waktu satu hari. Belum lagi perjalanan panjang ke Istana Qringvassein yang harus ditempuh.

Apapun alasan Raja Hye sung menyembunyikan anaknya dari orang banyak, Yunho tidak tahu. Tetapi Raja Hye sung benar-benar menyembunyikannya dari siapapun. Mungkin karena keingintahuan para tamu yang besar, prajurit yang memagari mereka kewalahan. Di saat-saat genting sebelum mereka terdorong oleh para tamu itulah datang pasukan lain dalam jumlah besar yang segera membantu mereka. Entah dari mana mereka datang tetapi mereka tampak tiba-tiba muncul dari segala penjuru dan segera membuat pagar betis yang sangat kuat sehingga Yunho dan Jaejoong dapat terus berjalan di lorong depan altar yang memisahkan kedua baris bangku umat itu.

"_Mungkin merekalah pasukan rahasia Kerajaan Aqnetta,"_ pikir Yunho saat melihat kesigapan pasukan yang baru datang itu.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho terus memperhatikan pasukan yang membukakan jalan bagi mereka. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu dan berkata, "Mereka pasukan Pengawal Istana.".

"Pasukan Pengawal Istana?" Yunho terkejut mendengarnya sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Yunho.

"Tak heran kalau tidak ada yang berani mencoba kekuatan militer Kerajaan Aqnetta," pikir Yunho tanpa berhenti memperhatikan pasukan itu. Semua tampak tangguh dan kuat.

Tidak seorangpun yang tampak lemah. Pandangan tajam mereka menyiratkan kekuatan yang tersembunyi. Benar- benar sekelompok pasukan yang tangguh. Pasukan Pengawal Istananya saja sangat tangguh seperti ini apalagi Angkatan Bersenjatanya yang lebih penting tugasnya yang bukan hanya melindungi keluarga Raja tetapi juga seluruh Kerajaan Aqnetta.

Tanpa kesulitan mereka berhasil mencapai kereta yang telah dipersiapkan di depan pintu. Yunho segera membantu Jaejoong naik sebelum ia sendiri naik.

Pasukan Pengawal Istana Qringvassein segera mengambil alih tugas Pasukan Pengawal Istana Vezuza. Mereka mengiringi kepergian kereta yang membawa Raja dan Ratu.

"Untung kita berhasil lolos dengan mudah," kata Yunho setelah mereka agak jauh dari Gereja Chreighton. Jaejoong tidak menanggapinya. Yunho melihat namja disampingnya memandang lurus ke luar jendela. Ia menduga Jaejoong masih enggan meninggalkan kerajaannya.

"Suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan kembali lagi ke sini," Yunho mencoba menghibur Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memalingkan kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Yunho – mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Tidak," jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Lebih baik kau tidur. Perjalanan ini sangat panjang. Ayahmu tidak ingin kau sakit," Yunho membujuk Jaejoong.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Aku sendiri sangat lelah dan yang kuinginkan saat ini hanya tidur."

"Lakukanlah," kata Jaejoong tanpa meninggalkan ketenangannya.

"Tidurlah," Yunho kembali mencoba membujuk Jaejoong, "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Aku janji." Yunho pikir bila ia memberi contoh pada Jaejoong, namja ini akan mengikutinya. Maka ia menyandarkan punggung dan memejamkan matanya.

Kesunyian yang ada di antara mereka membuat Yunho menduga Jaejoong telah mengikuti tindakannya. Diam-diam ia membuka mata dan terkejut melihat Jaejoong masih tetap memandang ke luar jendela.

"Mungkin ia masih malu. Tapi tak lama lagi ia akan lelah dan akhirnya tidur." Duga Yunho sambil kembali memejamkan mata.

Jaejoong memandang tempat-tempat yang dilaluinya tanpa mengedipkan mata. Sungguh aneh ia sekarang Ratu dari kerajaannya sendiri, Kerajaan Aqnetta tetapi baru kali ini ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Daerah-daerah hijau itulah yang kini harus diperintahnya. Penduduk- penduduk yang ramah itulah yang kini menjadi rakyatnya. Ia sebagai Ratu harus bertindak bijaksana demi kemakmuran mereka. Diam-diam Yunho memincingkan matanya. Lagi-lagi ia terkejut melihat Jaejoong tidak bergerak sejak tadi. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah istrinya yang duduk membelakanginya itu tetapi ia bisa merasakan pria itu terpesona oleh hal-hal baru yang dilihatnya.

Yunho tidak heran. Seumur hidup dikurung dalam Istana Vezuza yang luas tanpa mengenal dunia luar, pasti tak tahu apa yang ada di luar istana. Istana Vezuza memang indah dan luas tetapi lebih luas lagi daerah di luar Istana Vezuza. Yunho tidak lagi berpura-pura tidur. Ia juga tidak mencoba membujuk Jaejoong lagi. Yunho mengerti Jaejoong terlalu terpesona untuk merasa lelah.

"Kita telah tiba, Paduka!"

"Akhirnya kita tiba juga. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin beristirahat dan makan sesuatu. Tak kusangka upacara pernikahan dan penobatan ditambah perjalanan selama tiga jam membuatku menjadi lapar." Jaejoong diam seribu bahasa. Sejak tadi ia hanya melihat keluar jendela dan mengingat lingkungan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Yunho turun dari kereta kemudian membantu Jaejoong.

"Kami telah menantikan kedatangan Anda, Paduka," sambut seorang pelayan. Kemudian ia membawa mereka memasuki Istana Camperbelt. Di dalam telah berdiri seluruh pelayan yang

ada di Istana Camperbelt. Mereka berbaris rapi membentuk dua barisan. Satu di kanan dan satu di kiri. Mereka membungkuk hormat ketika melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Pelayan itu berkata lagi, "Ijinkanlah saya atas nama seluruh pelayan mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan Anda."

"Terima kasih, Matt." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk perlahan tapi sikapnya telah menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya yang tulus.

"Kami yakin Paduka merasa lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh. Kami telah menyiapkan kamar untuk Paduka."

"Kurasa saat ini aku hanya ingin makan."

"Kami akan segera menyiapkan makan siang untuk Paduka."

"Sementara itu suruh pelayan membantu Jaejoong mengganti gaun pengantinnya," perintahnya Yunho.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau bersalin. Gaun pengantin itu pasti telah menganggu gerakmu." Yunho berkata lembut.

Dengan gerakan tangannya, pelayan itu memanggil beberapa pelayan wanita. Tanpa banyak berbicara, Jaejoong mengikuti para pelayan yang mengantarkannya ke kamar yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya.

Yunho kembali memandang pelayannya saat Jaejoong sudah menjauh. "Siwon sudah datang?" tanya Yunho.

"Sudah, Paduka," jawab Matt.

"Anda mencari saya, Paduka?" Komandan Angkatan Laut Kerajaan Skyvarrna itu muncul dari belakang barisan para pelayan.

"Pantas aku tak melihatmu," gumam Yunho. "Bagaimana, Siwon? Semua sudah siap?"

"Sudah, Paduka," lapor Siwon, "Sesuai perintah Anda. Kami sudah siap berangkat sore ini."

"Bagus," kata Yunho puas. "Lanjutkan tugasmu. Kurasa tak sampai sore, kami akan segera berangkat."

"Baik, Paduka." Setelahnya Yunho meninggalkan para pelayannya.

Seperti ketika Jaejoong berjalan di antara mereka, para pelayan itu membungkuk hormat. Yunho menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin beristirahat selama beberapa saat sebelum makan siang. Ia tidak merasa terlalu lelah tetapi kejutan yang dibuat istrinya membuatnya lelah. Hingga kini Yunho tak mengerti mengapa namja secantik itu disembunyikan Raja Hye sung dari masyarakat.

Raja Hye sung juga diam saja ketika semua orang mengatakan putranya gemuk dan jelek. Mengapa Raja Hye sung melakukan itu semua tidak dapat dijawab Yunho. Hanya Raja Hye sung yang tahu mengapa ia melakukan itu mungkin Jaejoong juga tahu. Tapi tak mungkin ia menanyakan hal itu pada Jaejoong sendiri. Jaejoong pasti sudah tahu apa kata orang tentang dirinya dan ia pasti dapat menduga bagaimana penolakan rakyat Kerajaan Skyvarrna ketika rajanya ingin menikahi dirinya yang tak jelas seperti apa.

"Jaejoong," gumam Yunho. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar tapi yang muncul bukan lukisan indah di sepanjang langit-langit bukan juga patung- patung kecil di langit-langit. Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong. Pemuda yang cantik dan tampak lembut. Garis wajah yang sangat lembut seperti wanita. Daripada menjadi pria Barat, Jaejoong lebih cocok menjadi pria Timur.

Matanya yang hitam mengandung misteri Timur. Rambut hitamnya membingkai wajahnya yang cantik. Jaejoong sangat elok. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya Yunho melihat seorang namja yang secantik Jaejoong. Yunho terus memandang bayangan wajah Jaejoong yang tampak di langit-langit kamar.

Suara dentang lonceng tanda makan siang telah siap, mengejutkannya. Yunho ingat ia sedang menanti makan siang yang disiapkan pelayan. Cepat- cepat Raja itu mengganti pakaiannya. Tak lama setelah merapikan dirinya, Matt mengetuk pintu.

"Makan siang sudah siap, Paduka," lapornya. Yunho berjalan lambat ke Kamar Makan.

Ketika melewati kamar Jaejoong, ia melihat pintu itu masih tertutup rapat. Yunho berpikir Jaejoong masih sibuk berdandan dan ia semakin memperlambat langkahnya. Penjaga membukakan pintu Ruang Makan untuk Yunho. Yunho melangkah masuk dan tertegun. Seorang namja duduk di bingkai jendela dan memandang jauh ke depan. Tubuhnya yang terbungkus kemeja hijau cerah tampak elok. Perlahan Jaejoong memalingkan kepala. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, ia bangkit dan mendekati meja makan. Yunho cepat-cepat menarik kursi untuk Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih," kata Jaejoong singkat, Yunho duduk di kepala meja disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku pasti telah membuatmu lama menunggu."

"Saya baru tiba."

Pelayan yang telah bersiap-siap di ruangan itu segera melayani mereka. Bergantian mereka masuk sambil membawa baki perak berisi makanan yang lezat-lezat. Mereka makan tanpa banyak bicara. Sampai pelayan membawa makanan penutup, Jaejoong diam seribu bahasa. Setelah pelayan membawa masuk makanan penutup Yunho berkata pada istrinya"Mari kita ke Ruang Duduk. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Jaejoong tetap tidak berkata-kata saat mengikuti. Yunho membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk. Setelahnya ia menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Ada yang perlu kauketahui." Jaejoong diam memandang pria yang duduk di depannya. "Ini mengenai perjalanan kita ke Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Kau pasti menduga kita akan melewati jalan darat. Tapi aku telah merencanakan kita akan melewati jalan laut. Saat ini laut sedang cerah- cerahnya kupikir kau pasti senang kalau kita lewat sana. Aku tahu kau ingin melihat dunia luar yang selama ini tak pernah kaulihat. Aku juga ingin kau melihatnya."

"Kita akan berangkat hari ini juga. Kurencanakan kita berangkat nanti sore, tetapi aku merasa kita bisa berangkat lebih pagi dari yang kurencanakan semula. Sekarang kau beristirahatlah dulu. Nanti bila hampir tiba saatnya untuk berangkat, aku akan menyuruh pelayan memanggilmu." Jaejoong beranjak bangkit. Yunho juga bangkit. Ia memegang lengan Jaejoong sebelum istrinya pergi. "Aku berharap kau tidur yang nyenyak. Perjalanan dari Kerajaan Aqnetta ke Istana Camperbelt pasti telah melelahkanmu. Dari rumah musim panasku ini, kita akan ke pelabuhan. Perjalanannya kurang lebih setengah lama perjalanan tadi."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari hadapan suaminya.. Yunho termenung melihat Jaejoong berlalu dari hadapannya dengan anggunnya tanpa menoleh lagi.

Jaejoong tahu ia tidak merasa lelah. Ia tidak akan dapat tidur seperti keinginan Yunho. Jaejoong terus melewati tempat tidur dan berdiri di serambi. Seperti kebiasaannya, ia memandang langit di kejauhan dan berpikir. Yunho mengerti apa yang dirasakannya. Itu yang membuatnya heran. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya tapi pria itu tahu ia ingin melihat seluruh wajah dunia yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Yunho telah menunjukkan padanya rumah-rumah penduduk yang berjajar di tepi jalan. Hijaunya hutan rimbunnya pepohonan di dekatnya. Sekarang Yunho akan menunjukkan padanya indahnya laut di saat menjelang musim gugur. Jaejoong termenung.

-0-

Yunho mengetuk perlahan kamar Jaejoong. Semula Yunho ingin menyuruh pelayan membangunkan Jaejoong, tetapi setelah dipikir-pikirkannya, ia merasa lebih baik ia sendiri yang membangunkan Jaejoong. Sekarang, di sinilah ia – menanti jawaban Jaejoong.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Yunho mengira Jaejoong masih tidur. Yunho ragu membangunkan Jaejoong. Ia yakin pria itu kelelahan setelah perjalanan jauh pertamanya. Tapi saat ini kereta telah siap mengantar mereka. Perlahan-lahan Yunho membuka pintu itu. Perlahan-lahan pula ia menutup pintu. Yunho masih ragu membangunkan Jaejoong. Yunho melihat ke depan dan terkejut. Jaejoong duduk di pagar serambi. Seperti tadi, matanya memandang jauh ke depan.

"Jaejoong." Orang yang Yunho tak mendengar suaranya karena masih tenggelam dalam dunianya.

"Jaejoong!" Yunho meninggikan suaranya hingga Jaejoong memalingkan kepalanya. Saat itulah Yunho menyadari Jaejoong tidak tampak telah tidur. Masih tetap segar seperti ketika dua jam lalu ia duduk bersamanya di Ruang Duduk.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Yunho heran, "Mengapa kau tidak beristirahat?"

"Aku tidak mengantuk." Yunho memincingkan matanya dengan heran.

"Kau yakin kau tidak lelah?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku mengundur keberangkatan kita. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah akhirnya jatuh sakit." Jaejoong melihat ke bawah pada kereta yang telah siap di depan Istana Camperbelt. Yunho ikut melihat Pengawal Kerajaan yang tengah menanti mereka kemudian berpaling pada Jaejoong.

"Mereka pasti mengerti keputusanku ini. Seperti aku, mereka juga tidak ingin kau sakit."

"Raja yang baik tidak pernah mengecewakan rakyatnya," kata Jaejoong sambil berlalu dari sisi Yunho. Yunho segera mengikuti Jaejoong.

"Ratu yang baik tidak pernah membuat rakyatnya cemas," balas Yunho. Jaejoong tidak membantah juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia mengambil topinya di atas tempat tidur dan membuka pintu.

"Baiklah," kata Yunho menyerah, "Aku mengerti kau ingin segera melihat laut." Lagi-lagi Yunho membuat Jaejoong heran. Ia tidak mengatakan keinginannya tapi Yunho tahu ia ingin segera melihat laut biru yang membentang luas yang bertemu dengan langit biru.

Dengan sigap, Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong ke dalam kereta dan menutup pintu setelah memberikan perintahnya pada prajurit yang mengawal mereka.

"Kali ini," kata Yunho tegas ketika kereta mulai berjalan, "Aku ingin kau tidur." Jaejoong tetap memandang keluar jendela. Melihat matahari yang tengah memancarkan sinarnya yang menyilaukan.

Seperti tadi, Yunho membujuk Jaejoong. "Tidurlah. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." Jaejoong tetap membandel. Yunho mengerti Jaejoong ingin melihat tempat-tempat yang mereka lalui. Tapi ia juga mengerti Jaejoong lelah. Walaupun ia tak mengakuinya, Yunho tahu.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu," Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong, "Aku juga akan tidur. Sejak tadi aku tidak beristirahat sedikitpun."

"Lakukanlah," kata Jaejoong tanpa berpaling.

Tak sampai setengah jam kemudian, Jaejoong merasa matanya lelah. Sejak siang tadi ia memaksakan matanya melihat hal-hal yang baru. Ia senang melihatnya dan tidak ingin melewatkan tiap tempat, tapi tubuhnya menolak. Tubuhnya yang tidak pernah dibawa pergi jauh merintih lelah dan membuat matanya lelah juga. Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan rasa lelahnya dan akhirnya ia memilih menyandarkan punggung sebentar.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho tidur dengan tangan terlipat di belakang kepalanya. Sesaat Jaejoong ragu-ragu. Kemudian Jaejoong duduk menjauh di pojok kereta dan beristirahat. Ia akan mengistirahatkan matanya sebelum memperhatikan pemandangan yang baru baginya itu. Entah berapa lama ia memejamkan mata, Jaejoong sudah tidak tahu lagi tetapi ia dapat merasakan sesuatu menyentuhnya. Jaejoong tidak tahu apakah itu ia merasa ia tidak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk membuka matanya. Sesaat kemudan Jaejoong merasa hangat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa diselimuti oleh perasaan hangat dan aman. Angin yang beberapa saat lalu masih terasa menerpa tubuhnya tidak terasa lagi. Kehangatan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong semakin merapatkan diri ke asal perasaan hangat itu dan kembali terlelap.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan angin dingin yang keras menerpa tubuhnya. Ia menggigil tapi kehangatan itu segera menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jaejoong semakin membenamkan tubuhnya dalam kehangatan itu. Belum lama ia merasakan kehangatan itu ketika Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya seperti dibuai. Gerakan-gerakan yang lembut membuatnya merasa seperti bayi yang sedang dibuai dalam gendongan.

Jaejoong merasa dingin. Tetapi kali ini tidak ada kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata berulang-ulang ketika melihat dinding putih di depannya. ia kembali teringat pada perasaan hangat yang terus menyelimutinya. Pada sepasang tangan kekar yang memeluknya dengan lembut. Tangan yang memeluknya erat-erat sehingga ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sepanjang perjalanan. ia melihat sekeliling ruangan. Dalam kegelapan, ia hampir tidak dapat melihat apapun. Ruangan itu gelap hanya seberkas cahaya dari lubang jendela yang menyinari tempat itu. Didekatinya jendela bulat itu dan ia tertegun. Laut yang biru tampak hitam sehitam langit malam.

Sinar-sinar bintang membuat laut tampak berkilau-kilau keemasan. Ombak-ombak kecil berlarian di permukaan laut. Di kejauhan tak tampak apapun selain warna hitam dan cahaya yang kemilauan. Langit juga tidak tampak. Laut dan langit bersatu dalam kegelapan malam. Keindahan laut di malam hari membuat Jaejoong terpesona. Yunho tertegun. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Jaejoong membuat dirinya terpesona. Beberapa saat lalu saat ia membaringkan Jaejoong, ia melihat wajah yang tertidur sangat nyenyak. Demikian pula ketika ia berada dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong yang telah tertidur di dalam kereta itu sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika ia meraih namja itu dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan kepalanya terkulai lemah di dadanya selama perjalanan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Jaejoong berpaling. "Kukira kau masih tidur. Tidurmu sangat nyenyak seolah kau tidak akan bangun sebelum pagi." Jaejoong diam saja. Yunho tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya aku memanggil Taeyoon." Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat-lekat. "Kupikir ia akan sangat membantumu dalam perjalanan ini. Ia juga dapat menjadi temanmu," kata Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Yunho meletakkan lilin di meja tengah ruangan dan meninggalkan Jaejoong. Sesaat kemudian seorang wanita muncul dengan tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, Paduka. Nama saya Taeyoon. Saya di sini bertugas melayani Anda. Kalau ada yang harus saya lakukan, jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya juga jangan ragu untuk memarahi saya bila saya berbuat salah," wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Paduka Raja meminta saya membantu Anda membersihkan diri," kata Taeyoon pula.

Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika wanita itu membantunya melepaskan bajunya. Ia merasa segar kembali setelah mandi. Rasa lelah dan rasa kantuknya hilang bersama air mandinya. Ia merasakan kedinginan yang menyegarkan. Setelah menyikat rambut hitamnya, Taeyoon mengundurkan diri. Jaejoong mengawasi wanita itu hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu. Kemudian Jaejoong duduk dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Jaejoong melihat Yunho mendekatinya. "Maukah kau ikut denganku melihat laut musim gugur?" Yunho tak menanti jawaban Jaejoong. Dengan lembut ia menarik berdiri Jaejoong dan menggandengnya keluar kamar.

Angin dingin laut membuat Jaejoong menggigil kedinginan. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, Yunho memeluknya dan membawanya ke geladak kapal.

"Indah bukan?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kau masih kedinginan?" Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab Jaejoong dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Seharian ini," kata Yunho, "Aku hampir tidak mendengar suaramu. Apakah kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak," jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau mungkin marah padaku tetapi kau tidak mau mengatakannya," Yunho mengalah.

Jaejoong memperhatikan laut yang tampak hitam sehitam langit malam. Laut dan langit tampak seakan-akan bersatu dalam kegelapan. Sinar bintang di langit memantul di laut yang berombak dan membuat laut bersinar kemilauan. Angin laut yang dingin terus bertiup mengembangkan layar kapal. Kapal yang berjalan perlahan dibuai oleh ombak kecil.

Jaejoong senang merasakan buaian laut itu. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang dibuai oleh ibunya. Yunho melihat pemuda di sampingnya itu dengan heran. Perasaannya mengatakan pria itu merasa senang tapi wajahnya tetap tenang. Yunho ragu apakah istrinya menyukai perjalanan laut ini. Diakuinya ia sama sekali tidak mengenal sifat istrinya yang ternyata berbeda jauh dari apa yang dibayangkannya juga dibayangkan semua orang. Yunho kembali memandang laut. Perjalanan laut masih akan berlangsung seminggu lagi. Itu berarti masih seminggu lagi rakyat Kerajaan Skyvarrna akan tahu rupa Pangeran yang dinikahinya. Tetapi sebelum itu, pasti sudah ada berita tentang Pangeran Jaejoong di koran. Yunho yakin seperti dirinya, semua rakyatnya akan terkejut melihat rupa Pangeran Kerajaan Aqnetta.

"Permisi, Paduka," kata Taeyoon ragu-ragu.

" Ada apa, Taeyoon?" tanya Yunho.

"Makan malam sudah disiapkan di kamar Paduka Ratu, seperti perintah Anda," Taeyoon melaporkan.

"Terima kasih. Kami akan segera ke sana ."

"Mari, Jaejoong." Jaejoong tidak berkata apa-apa ketika Yunho menuntunnya kembali ke kamarnya. Meja di tengah kamar Jaejoong telah diatur dengan rapi.

Sepasang lilin putih dinyalakan di tengah meja yang juga dihiasi oleh mawar merah itu. Suasana di dalam kamar itu telah diubah sedemikian rupa menjadi romantis. Yunho menarik kursi untuk Jaejoong. Seperti tadi siang, Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Yunho terus memandang Jaejoong yang berdiam diri sepanjang makan malam itu. Pelayan berlalu lalang membawakan makanan dan melayani mereka. Suasana di kamar Jaejoong selama makan malam itu sunyi.

Tidak seorangpun di antara mereka yang berbicara. Jaejoong, si pemuda tenang, sepanjang hari memang selalu berdiam diri. Tetapi Yunho sengaja berdiam diri. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa membuat Jaejoong berbicara. Sepanjang hari ini ini telah bertanya banyak dan mencoba membuat Jaejoong berbicara tetapi Jaejoong lebih banyak berdiam diri. Pelayan membawa pergi piring mereka. Yunho diam memandang wajah Jaejoong.

" Ada masalah penting yang harus kukatakan padamu."Jaejoong diam mendengarkan.

"Ini masalah pernikahan kita. Kau harus tahu pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan politik belaka. Hubungan baik antara Kerajaan Aqnetta dan Kerajaan Skyvarrna telah terjalin selama berabad-abad. Aku berpikir alangkah baiknya bila hubungan ini dipererat. Karena itu aku melamarmu. Ayahmu telah mengerti keinginanku ini dan ia juga menganggap ini adalah ide baik. Dengan pernikahan ini aku juga ayahmu mengharapkan rakyat dari kedua kerajaan ini semakin akrab. Dan karena kita belum saling mengenal, aku ingin kita berhubungan sebagai teman. Kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan ini bukan?" Sejak awal Jaejoong juga mengerti ini adalah pernikahan politik biasa.

"Aku senang kau mengerti." Yunho terdiam beberapa saat kemudian berkata, "Malam semakin larut. Kupikir sebaiknya kau beristirahat."

Setelah Yunho menghilang di balik pintu, Jaejoong menuju jendela dan mengawasi langit.

"Sejak dulu langit dan bumi tidak pernah bersatu. Kini langit dan bumi terlihat bersatu tetapi dalam kegelapan yang pekat," kata Jaejoong termenung. Jaejoong menuju geladak.

Dipandanginya langit tanpa sedikitpun berkedip. Rambut hitamnya yang basah dibiarkannya dipermainkan angin laut. Sampai rambut itu kering, Jaejoong masih berdiri memandang laut. Kemeja sutra lengan panjang Jaejoong membuatnya tidak terlalu merasa kedinginan.

Jaejoong senang memandang laut dan langit yang bersatu itu seperti ia senang melihat hal-hal yang baru baginya. Yunho telah menunjukkan banyak hal pada Jaejoong. Entah apa yang akan ia tunjukkan pada Jaejoong esok hari.

** T.B.C**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mataram, 27.09.14<em>**

Gomawo untuk Reader yang telah menyempatkan untuk R&R ^_^ #Bow

Dan saya usahakan untuk membalas semua Review para Reader-nim :D Gamsahamidaaa..sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya :*


End file.
